The Dovahkiin Descendant
by SomethingNinja
Summary: In this dystopian future of Skyrim, where Dovahkiin failed to kill Alduin, the world is now under control of the Dovah. But one boy, descendant of the last DovahKiin, must rise against Alduin to save Skyrim. But what challenges will he face on his Quest?
1. The Beginning

I wake up looking to the left of my bed to see my mirror, I turn to my wardrobe and pick out some jeans, a black shirt and my coat, I sit back down on my bed and rest my eyes...

"Kasper," A distant voice calls to me.

I open my eyes to see my room, sturdy wooden walls with resistance posters nailed to them. I look to the door to see my mother walking to me, wearing the same ragged robe as yesterday. Times are hard but we make due with what we have.

"Oh Kasper, awake finally," She says while sitting next to me.

"Oh my child, my little Kasper."

She swept the hair from my forehead, I wanted to say something but...it was as if I couldn't, Some overpowering force was keeping me still and silent. My room was going through random pacing of shakes almost like the kind in thunder, or that of an earthquake. I glance at my window to see our soldiers running.

"Oh, Kasper," She said.

"Dont be afraid Kasper, they'll leave soon. They never stay too long."

She smiled at me, a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh my baby, soon we will be free, one day someone will make a stand," She said, smiling.

"The dragons have broken the left flank," A voice outside screams.

At this point my mother was holding me tightly, then a loud noise from outside my room clashed against the door.

The man who was screaming pushed the door open. "He's here!" The man dropped to the floor and it became quickly clear as to why, his entire back was scorched.

"Kasper, Mommy has to go now, I'll see you again my child," At that moment the constant urge of curiosity made me spring from my bed. I pushed the door open and sprinted, the light flares of fire blinded me. I looked around to see the structures around me crumble, the smell of burning flesh stinging my nostrils, and spotted the limp form of my mother on the ground, her skin burnt and charred.

"MOTHER!" I scream, sprinting to her side.

"Kasper..." Her voice was weak and seemed to come from a distant place, drowned out by the sound of screaming that shook the air all around us. "My son, you must go to the cellar... Make a stand... Change the world...Go my son...Go.."

"Mom... mom, _no!_" I screamed, clutching the front of her robes in desperation as I watched the color leave her ashen cheeks. "Don't leave me, mom, _please!_"

Suddenly I was in the shadow of a large figure. I looked up and to my dismay, it was him.

It was Alduin.

I stood up and sprinted to the cellar. I could hear the sounds of burning from behind me as I ran. I slammed the cellar door tightly and everything went silent, I heard the small flickering of a flame behind me, which was a single torch light. I picked it up to light the long stairway. As I walked, the signs and posters were already hints of what my mother meant. The posters were resistance posters, all with the same quote emblazoned upon them: "JOIN THE RESISTANCE, CHANGE THE WORLD!" I continued down the stairs and emerged into the darkness of the large Cellar.

"Your mother said you would come...eventually," A voice said from the distance.

"Who's there!" I shouted into the black abyss.

"I assure you that I am no foe," replied the voice. "Not to you, at least."

"How can I trust you?" I replied, the doubt evident in the quiver of voice.

"Because If you couldn't" his footsteps echoed off the stone walls. "You would already know..." A dragons face appeared from the darkness. "My name is Odahviing, I am here by your ancestors final request."

The gasp left my mouth before the words had time to register. I stumbled backwards, as though the impact of what he had said pushed me.

"Odahviing? You mean the dragon who helped DovahKiin get to Sovngarde?" I asked.

"Yes, And you must be the one, hmm? The Kasper he spoke of?"

"Who spoke of me?"

"Parrthurnax," Odahviing replied.

"Parrthurnax? But isn't that the same dragon who taught DovahKiin?"

"The very same," Odahviing replied.

"What does he want of me?"

"He wishes to train you in the way of the voice," Odahviing replied.

"The voice? You mean the dragon language?" I ask

"The same language that DovahKiin learned over 2000 years ago," explained Odahviing.

"So how can we get there?" I ask.

"Well...considering the fact that you're a mere child.. I suppose the stairs are out of the question," Odahviing pondered a moment, "Of course I could fly you there, if you trust me."

"I have no reason to distrust..." I reply

"Just like your ancestor, you recognize when you have no other options," says Odahviing. "I like that."

The dragon turned to a large gate in the center of the other side of the room, I walked towards it to see a a small table with a note on it...

_My son, Kasper. By this point I have gone from this world, know that I love you and that even though I am gone, I will always be with you. Take my sword and rifle and rise against your enemies. You're destined for greatness._

A small ring lay beside the note with a dragon insignia on it, it was a perfect fit to my ring finger...I suppose it was meant for me.

"Are you ready to see the world as only a Dovah can?" Odahviing asked me.

I pulled the lever and opened the gate, the glare of the sun blinded me but quickly my eyes adjusted.

"I'm ready," I said, the determination building like a fire inside of my chest.

Odahviing leaned his head towards me and I grabbed his horn and pulled myself up. My heart was pounding...I was leaving the town I had never left before. My home, my friends... If I had any left.

I could feel the cool winds of my homeland, Skyrim, brushing through my hair. I took a deep breath of the icy air.

"Hang on," Odahviing commanded.

Suddenly the gust of wind hit me. We were flying, if I wasn't lost in my thoughts I would be captivated.. I could see...everything. The city where I ran to see Amelia, the pine forest where me and my friends would train... Even my home..Wreathed in flame...

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The Throat of the World," Odahviing replied.

I turned my gaze to a giant mountain overlooking Skyrim...The Throat of the World, I never thought in my life that I would see it. The cold wind howled while we flew through it. The peak of the mountain started to show as we got closer. Odahviing landed on the top of the snowy mountain, I stepped down into the snow realizing how cold it was.

"What now?" I ask.

"Go and speak with the Elder," Odaviing replied.

I walked slowly to a large stone wall with a language I could not understand. There was an insignia on the wall...

"Yes Kasper, The same insignia of your ring," A Voice from behind me says...To be Continued.


	2. The Truth

I turned around to see another dragon Perched on the mountain.

"Parrthurnax I presume?," I ask

"Yes, And you are Kasper Correct?," He said while leaning closer to me.

"Yes." I replied

"Good," He turned to Odahviing "Patrol the skys" Parrthurnax said

Odahviing did what looked to be a nod and flew up and started Circling the mountain.

"Why am I here?," I ask with a great deal of confusion.

"You are here because the world is in a state of Krosis, Sorrow." Parrthurnax Replied

"What can I do about it, I am just a boy" I say with an evident doubt in my voice

"You may be correct, But you are How do I put this...Special" Parrthurnax replied

"Special? How am I special?." I ask

"You are special for you are the one and only descendant of the last DovahKiin." Parrthurnax replied

"What happened to the last DovahKiin?." I ask

"Krosis, This is something I cannot answer, However _He _Can," Parrthurnax said while turning his gaze to a ghostly figure walking towards me.

"Who are you?," I ask with a great deal of confusion.

"I am the last DovahKiin, Your Ancestor," The Ghost said, His words echoed around me with a hiss

"How did you die?." I ask

"During the battle with Alduin, Me and the other Champions were winning, But before the final blows could be done, It appeared that the beast was of no Honor, He had his..Bretheren follow him into Sovngarde, The Black Wyrm Alduin called to them and we were outnumbered, They were everywhere And we were Surrounded The other Champions fell and I would follow soon, But before I did I used the elder scroll to send Alduin Forword in time." DovahKiin Explained

"Why? If you knew what the cost would be Why would you do it" I said with a sneer

"Because I knew you would be here...Now talking to me, I knew that if I sent him forword in time that you my Descendant would be here to here to stop him, As I final request to Odahviing I asked him to stay with you, Until the time was right." DovaahKiin answered

"You mean before or after my mother was...Killed," I said The seering pain of loss Visable in my face.

"I understand your anger with my actions, But you must understand that the world would not be here if _Not_ for my actions, Do not be quick to judge I was merely trying to do what was best, Let the world die? Or try and save it, Could you have done better," He Replied Questionably

My gaze wandered to the ground feeling slightly Embarresed.

"I'm sorry, I..i was being harsh." I said

"Do not worry yourself, Are you ready to see your destiny?," DovaahKiin asked while reaching out his hand

I took a deep breath while locking eyes with the apparition.

"I" Say while hesitating. "I'm ready," I say while grabbing his hand.

Immediately The mountain around me turned into a plainland, Blood tainted the sand and the battle of three people and a large black figure could be seen in the distance, Words of power could be heard from the Battle "_Joor Zah Frul"_ The words galloped over the plains Then blue Clouds formed around the black figure and the creature came Spiraling down to the ground, The First hero casted a spell to bind the creature in chains, The second stood back, And the third...Raised his Sword and then...The vision faded, The Plainlands reverted to the Mountain and I stumbled to the ground.

"What.." The confusion in my voice quite clear. " What was that?." I asked

"That was a vision of what could be, It is not certain but it is a chance." DovahKiin Replied.

"Who were the three Hero's?" I ask

"They were what my proficy fortold of, They are why Alduin is here now, They are the Chosen," DovahKiin's voice Echoed off the mountain.

"The Chosen? I thought that was just a story, To Cheer up children, To give them hope of the opressors downfall." I stated

"The Story is of my proficy, Although over the years it has changed from my words" DovahKiin Replied

"How can I defeat Alduin?" I asked

"When I faught the black Wyrm in Sovngarde, I used a shout to incapacitate Alduin, You must also learn this shout." DovahKiin Explained

"How can I learn this shout?" I ask

"Only with the elder scroll can you learn DragonRend." DovahKiin Replied

"Where can I find the Elder scroll?." I ask

"Before I died i gave the scroll to Odahviing Who carried it to the top of this verry mountain, You must climb to the top to get it," DovahKiin Explained while turning to the mountains top, "Bring the scroll back down to me and I will teach you the words." Said DovahKiin

I turned to the mountain and started climbing Immediately it was clear the rocks were icy and hard to grasp, I pulled myself from Rock to rock, I slipped and nearly fell all the way down, But I caught my hand on another rock and managed to pull myself ontop of it, I pulled myself to the top, There was a mellow tune like that of a medley, I looked to a pile of rocks with a scroll engraved with symbols and ancient writing, I grabbed it and put it in my satchel. I look towards the edge of the mountain and find a slope, "Here goes nothing" I say to myself as I slide down the slope to the bottom. I stand back up and hand DovahKiin the Scroll.

"Well done, Now the words I will teach you are _Joor zah Frul_," DovahKiin said as his words engraved into the ground glowing with a bright orange. I walked closer to them then suddenly I could feel the words from inside speaking to me.

"I will now share my knowledge of these words," DovahKiin said while streams of orange and red hit my chest. I could feel the power emitting in my body. I...Understood the words themselves.

"What was that?." I asked

"That was you absorbing words of power, I know many words of power but sadly I can only teach you these." Dovahkiin explained.

"Why cant you teach me them all?." I ask.

"In my...Current state I am a mere image of what I was, I had only enough power to teach you those words." Replied Dovahkiin, "My time is almost at an end, I have been waiting an eternity to teach you what I know, Use these words well Kasper," Dovahkiin said as each passing word became softer.

"_Wait_" I Shout, The ghostly Dovahkiin Turns to me. "Is my mother..in Sovngarde?," I ask

"She is waiting for you in the after life, Do not fret Kasper, She is always with you." DovahKiin Replied

The Dovahkiin's ghost dissapeared into the snow. I stood there as if waiting for him to come back.

"Do you understand now Kasper." Parrthurnax Asked.

"I am to defeat Alduin, But where will I find the other hero's?." I Ask.

"That, I cannot forsee, You must find them on your own." Parrthurnax Explained

Suddenly a Screeching Roar from the distance made me jump, I turned my gaze to see Odahviing flying towards the mountain. Odahviing landed with a thud on the ground.

"Two of Alduin's followers have spotted us." Odahviing explained

"Get Kasper out of here." Parrthurnax Exclaimed

Odahviing leaned is head towards me once more and I pulled myself up, We took off a lot less calm then before speeding into the distance, I heard the Fire burning behind us.

"_Odahviing_," I shouted, "We cant leave him back there!." I said

"I cant let you die Kasper," Odahviing said and continued to fly.

The screeches became overwhelming, I grabbed odahviings horn and pulled it to the right forcing Odahviing to turn back.

"What are you doing!." Odahviing Shouted

"Something crazy." I answered.

And Just as Odahviing was Above them, I jumped, I could feel my intire body forcing against the wind, I managed to grab my sword and point it down Smashing it into one of the dragons attacking Parrthurnax, The dragons Screech piearced my ears as it Plummeted into the ground, I jump down and the dragon Lifted its head to me breathing fire in my direction, I take Cover by a rock, I could feel the waves of heat hitting me as the fire Swooped around the rock, The flames Dissapeared and I jumped over the rock Sprinting at the dragon I slash my sword into the eye of the dragon slicing through it, Its wing falls to the ground as I climb onto its head, Biting at my hands I stand up straight and as i lift my sword up..time slows down I can see the dragons eye staring at me in dispare But in my state of rage I have no remorce I plunge the sword into its head, Leaving the carcus to fall limp to the ground. I jump down and as I do I hear sounds of Magic behind me, The dragon is evaporating in thin air and the streams of orange and white and streaming through my chest, Once again I can feel power corsing through my body, I fall to my knees and whipe my blood splattered face with snow.

"What did I just do?." I ask

"You consumed the Soul of a Dragon." Parrthurnax Explained

"And an Elite at that, That takes Strength" Odahviing says, "I admire that"

"If it is such a mighty task, Why is it I feel sorrow," I ask while turning my face to parrthurnax.

"Because the Dovah do not choose to fight for Alduin, We are made to Dominate, We follow whoever is in power witch at this point, Is Alduin." Says Parrthurnax

"Either way you have proven yourself to me, I would gladly fight beside you any day." Odahviing said

"What does consuming the soul do?" I ask

"By Consuming the soul you gain the Dragons Knowledge, Meaning you learn they're experience with words of power" Explained Parrthurnax," Did you learn something?"

I stand up and Exclaim the words, "_Fus Ro Dah" _My voice Booms off the mountain, Odahviing and parrthurnax stare at me.

"Well done...Dragonborn" Says Parrthurnax


	3. Clavicus Vile

"DragonBorn?, so that's what I am now?" I ask

"Just like the DragonBorn before you, you are now ready to begin your quest, go to Riverwood you might find your trip...more then rewarding" Parrthurnax Explained

"Thank you Parrthurnax" I say "Can you take me to Riverwood Odahviing?" I ask

"I can take you close, the people there would attack me on sight If I go inside the town." Odahviing replied

I pulled myself onto Odahviing and we took off flying down the mountain towards the small town of Riverwood. Odahviing stopped in the forest and I jumped off into the grass.

"I will be waiting for your return Kasper." Said Odahviing

"Thank you Odahviing." I said

Odahviing flew up and soared out of sight. I started walking down the stone street finally making it to the quaint town of Riverwood. Walking under the main gate and into the town "_Kasper?"_ A Voice calls from the blacksmith.

"Avery?" I exclaim.

Avery runs at me wearing a Blacksmiths apron. He greets me with a unexpected hug.

"Its so great to see you!" Avery says

"When was the last time i've seen you?" I ask

"I think it was...5 months ago. I came with rifles from Riverwood." Stated Avery

"I remember that visit. I also remember Mr Grint shooting a chicken due to a mis-fire." I say while smiling

"That was a good day...anyways what brings you to Riverwood Kasper?" Avery asked as we both started walking through the town.

"Well...can I talk to you in private?" I ask

"Of course, follow me to my house" Avery said while leading me to a small house to the corner of town.

We both walked inside locking the door behind us. Inside was a lit fire and a small wooden table with a radio on top.

"I suppose your keeping tabs on the resistance with that eh?" I said

"I like keeping myself up to date with these kind of things you know?" Avery Anwsered While sitting on one of the chairs. "So...What was it you needed to tell me Kasper?"

"This may come off as crazy but...I'll just start from the beginning", I continued to explain the whole story to Avery from start to finish.

"So what your telling me is that a Dragon attacked Pinewood, Then you went to a cellar and rode a Dragon to the Throat of the world...And talked to a Ghost of the last Dragonborn..Oh and your the new one?" Avery said all while looking quite unimpressed by my story.

"Exactly" I said

"Do you have any idea as to how crazy that sounds?" Avery Exclaims

"Its _True_!" I shouted, "Have I ever lied to you in the past?" I ask

"Well there was that one time with the fish in the bucket..." Avery Anwsered

"_That was ONE time Avery_" I shout, "But you gotta Admit that was kinda funny.

"Yeah..I guess it was, But anyways, If what your saying is true...Why did you come here?." Asked Avery

"The Proficy that the previous DragonBorn told me about said I need _Three_ Hero's..." I said waiting for an anwser.

"And your just hoping ill come along for the ride?" Avery says with a sigh

"Yes?" I said questionably

"Well the truth of it is that I _would_ say yes...But." Says Avery

I sighed heavily "What is it this time?" I ask

"Remember how I had that rifle, the one my father crafted...well that old _Hag_ up the road decided that I didnt need it anymore and confinscated it. If you could get it back for me I would gladly go, I just really need that rifle it means a lot to me." Avery Explains

"Fine, I'll get your rifle _IF_ you promise to come with me afterwords." I stated

"It would be an Honor," Avery said with a Grin

"Alright so where's this _hag_ You speak of." I ask

"Just follow the path and you should come to a Shanty Cabin, its noticable by the fact that its falling apart." Explained Avery

"Alright I'll be back." I said while standing up and walking out the door, I continued walking down the road with each step being a burden. Until I finnaly came to the cabin, I walked up to the cabin door and knocked three times, from inside I could hear cursing and racket as the footsteps drew closer.

"What do you want my child" I peacful looking woman anwserd

"Hello ma'am I came to get my friends rifle, He said an elderly woman took it from him at this house." I explain

"Hm a rifle you say? You mean one like this?" She held up the rifle I was looking for. It had the same inscriptions on the side.

"That's the one!" I Exclaim

"Hm..." She says pondering to herself

"What is it?" I ask

"Well if I am giving this Beautiful rifle away...What do I get in return" the woman's eyes peer into mine

"You stole the rifle, I think for its return I don't call the guards." I Threaten

She Laughs and her voice deepens "Foolish mortal, Did you really think that Clavicus Vile would give anything away for free?" She replied

"Clavicus Vile...The Daedric god?" I reply

"The one and only...So what do I get in return"Clavicus reply's

"What do you want in return?" I ask

"Since you mentioned it, I could always use a new.._Ring_...You see any interesting ones recently" He said

I knew immediately he had my family ring in mind.

"I know what your thinking and in fact that's not what I want." Clavicus said

"Then what do you want?" I reply

"The ring of Crocknic, Worn by Mr Grint." Clavicus anwserd

"An I assume you want me to steal it?" I say

"Correct you are young sir," Clavicus says while Snickering

"I will return...With the ring For the rifle, Deal?" I state

"Deal" Clavicus says while slamming the door

I walk back towards the town marching straight towards 's Mr Grints house, I knock on the door.

The door swings open and there's Mr Grint standing wearing his suit my mother fashioned.

"Kasper? What in the blazes are you doing here?" He exclaims

"Long story short Grint I need your ring." I say

"My ring? Why would you need such a thing. He asks

"I need it for a trade, Please I wouldn't ask if it was not important" I Explain

"Well...if you were anyone else I would refuse but...since you are you...here" He hands me the ring rather sourly, "Now go, Run along to...Whoever it is your trading with"

I Walked all the way back to the cabin now my footsteps becoming tedious. I knock and once again Clavicus anwser's.

"You got my ring yet?" Clavicus sneer's

"You got my Rifle?" I sneer back

"Very well young sir here is you rifle as promised, I would normally trick you but..I know who you are" Clavicus says while slamming the door shut.

I Continued back to Avery's house with his rifle resting against my shoulder. I open the door and inside Avery is already packing.

"Packing? I see. Here take the rifle" I say while passing the rifle to him.

"Thank you Kasper, What did that old _Hag _say?" Avery Asks

"Well that old _Hag_ as you call her was Clavicus vile..You know..The daedric Price." I Explain

"Really? That's unexpected. Well at least you got the rifle right?, Anyways as promised I will come with you" Avery Exclaims

"Great...Now one more thing.." I say

"Whats that?" Avery Replied

"You aren't afraid of heights are you?" I say grinning

"Why...?" Avery asks

"Guess" I say

Avery sighs "We gotta fly don't we?"

"Bingo" I say excitedly

"Alright lets go" Avery Grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. We walked out of his house and continued to the forest where Odahviing was still waiting...


	4. Air ambush

"It's not gonna kill me is it?" Avery asks

"I am no _IT_, And the answer is no" Odahviing replied

"Good job," I say to Avery while smirking.

"Sorry, I've never met a dragon...Besides the ones _Burning_ down my town constantly" Avery replies

"Was it I who burned it down? No." Odahviing states

"Alright lets just not get into this argument right now, okay?" I say while standing between the two.

A scream could be heard from the distance.

"What was that?" Avery Exclaims

"Odahviing, can you go check what it was?" I ask

"Of course," Odahviing said while flying up.

Moments later Odahviing came back holding...someone in his claw, He dropped the person and immediately I knew who it was.

"_Chase_!" I say excitedly

"Everyone back_ Off,_" Chase stood up Soaking from head to toe, His hat covering his eyes. " What in the blazes is going on here I demand an Explinati-" He stopped after lifting his hat to see me and Avery "Kasper? Avery?" Chase says

Me and Avery nod.

"Whats going on? Why did I just get picked out of the water by a Dragon?" Chase said with a great deal of confusion.

"We heard your scream so I asked Odahviing to-" Chase cut me off.

"Odahviing? So your naming the dragon now?" Chase shouts

"Watch your tongue, Do not test my loyalty to Kasper." Odahviing Sneered

Chase Staggered back, "Did...the Dragon just speak to me?" Chase questions

"Does this answer your question." Odahviing replied

"I...I'm sorry I just about died this is all a tad bit shocking to me" Chase says

"Which reminds me, What were you doing in the river, You cant even swim chase" Avery Exclaims

"Well, I was fishing.." chase answers

"Fishing? Since when do you fish?" I ask

"Since now, I have been fishing for about...a month now" chase reply's "I was just catching a _Massive_ fish when...i lost control of the rod and fell in after it, I would have died if not for...Odahviing" Chase Explains.

"I'll take that as an Apology" Odahviing replied.

"So where are you two off to?" Chase asked

"Kasper explain our situation to Chase" Avery said

I continued to explain the story start to finish, By the end Chase's facial expression was that of shocked.

"So...Pinewood is really gone?" Chase said with sorrow.

"I'm afraid so Chase" I reply "The proficy fortold of _three_ hero's facing Alduin..." I wait for a response

"Well to be honest, I was about to leave this old town so...the answer is yes." Chase Explains.

We walked towards Odahviing preparing to takeoff.

"You wont kill me will you?" Chase asks

"I am loyal to Kasper...so...No" Odahviing Replied

We all climb up onto Odahviing and he takes off soaring into the sky. The sunset over the hill could be seen the calm breezes could be heard.

"Its starting to get dark, We should think about stopping for the night" Avery suggests

"Good point, But where?" I ask

"Land by the river, I can fish there" Chase answers.

"Alright, Odahviing can you land us by the river?" I ask

"It would be my pleasure" Odahviing Replied

Odahviing dived down towards the side of the river landing beside it, We all jumped down into the green grass and walked towards a level spot in the ground to set up camp.

"I'll light the fire" Avery says

"Yeah and ill go fish," Chase says while walking off to the Edge of the river.

I walked towards the edge of the river sitting down starring across the water, The moons glare could be seen on the waters reflection.

"_Stupid logs_" Avery shouts under his breath from behind me.

"Move aside" Odahviing commands.

Avery staggered back as Odahviing turned his head towards the unlit logs breathing fire onto them setting them ablaze.

"Thanks" Avery says

"Its what I do" Odahviing replied

I got up only to sit down by the fire. I could feel the warmth emitting from the hot embers. Chase walked over to the fire carrying a large haul of fish.

"Look at this haul..I mean _LOOK_ at it!" Chase said excitedly.

"That's quite the load of fish." Avery replied, "Where did you learn to fish like that".

"Well one day when I came home from the forest where we were training" He says while skinning one of the fish "I walked into the house to find my parents standing there with a Fishing rod made from an old oak. They handed me the rod and told me to use it well and...i used it. And that's basiclly it." Chase said while smiling, "What about you Avery? When did you start smithing?" Chase asked.

"Not much to tell there, One day a picked up a hammer and started mending Iron with it. Eventually my skills in smithing increased and I was able to forge in better metals like ebony. My rifle was of my father's creation, still to this day I have no clue as to how he did it." Avery Explained.

"So...Kasper..You've been awful quite" Chase Proclaimed.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I just cant stop thinking about the vision I had." I said

"The one the last DragonBorn showed you?" Asked Avery.

"That's the one" I say

"Remind me...How did it go?" Chase asked.

"Well it all started in a sandy Plainlands. Blood tainted the ground and a battle was happening, I couldnt make the hero's out but they were fighting Alduin...Right before they killed him..The vision faded." I explained

"Is that our destiny?" Asked Avery.

"I suppose so." I answer

"How can I be a hero..All I can do is fish." Chase exclaims.

"Remember when we trained in the forest? You were always good with that magic stuff" I said

"I haven't practiced in a _long _time. I suppose I could always try again." Said Chase.

"Well, this has been a long and eventfull day so...im gonna get some sleep." Said Avery as he layed back onto a rock.

"Yeah I guess we should to" Chase said.

I layed back into the green grass, Feeling its soft and cool sinsation on my hands and neck. I look up to the stars and slowly drift into a dream...and a nightmare. The grass around me turns into the plainlands from my vision, I can smell the scent of blood in the air, its almost intoxicating. I can hear the clashing of steel from behind me, I turn to see soldiers fighting off Dragons..and in the midst of it all..Is...Me, Avery, And even chase. Fighting of the Black figure, Slowly the soldiers died off and the Dragons as well. We were striking the final blows. But then, The black figure shouted into the sky calling forth a swarm of dragons surrounding us, We were outnumbered but we kept fighting, Chase cut the dragons eye with his dagger and shot a bolt of frost at it, just when he was striking the final blow, Another dragon swooped in and Threw him into the distance, Avery was fighting the dragons off with his fathers rifle, The lead flying through the air slicing through anything and everything it touched. But suddenly a dragon from above Breathed a circle of fire around him a scorched him, I could hear him scream as he burned, Then finnally I see me slashing alduin's face left right left right I cut him to the ground I jump on his head to finish him of but he catches me with his wing and slams me to the ground, He opens his jaws and bites into my body..and then...The dream fades. And I awake Screaming.

"Kasper? What's wrong!" Chase shouts.

I pat my body to see if I am actually alive " It was all just a dream?" I ask.

"A dream? Sounded more like a bloody nightmare" Avery Exclaims.

"It was horrible, It was the Plainlands just like in the vision, And then we all died." I Explain

"It was another vision of what _could_ be, It is never certain." Odahviing reply's

I look off towards the river to see the sun rising above and glaring across the water, I jump to my feet and we start packing. Avery shoves everything into his back except the fish, Which Chase carries in his. We all climb onto Odahviing and takeoff into the sky. We soar through the peacefull morning sky but slowly that peacefull sky turns into a blizzard.

"_Odahviing, _what can you see!" I shout.

"Nothing, The fog is too thick." Odahviing reply's.

"Maybe we should turn back," Chase shouts.

"No, We can make it." Avery says

I pull the hood of my coat up to warm my numb face. Suddenly screeches can be heard.

"Did you hear that Odahviing?" I ask

"Yes, but I cant see it through this blizzar-" He is cut off by a stream of fire cutting through the fog and nearly hitting us, Odahviing sways right in order to dodge it, and Avery and Chase loose they're bags in the process.

"Well this is just _GREAT_" Avery says sarcasticly.

"_MY FISH_" Chase shouts.

"Forget them, we got bigger problems right now." I say while pointing to the two dragons who emerge from the fog.

"Odahviing can you get me close to one?" I shout

"Yes, but what are you planning to do Kasper?" Odahviing replied.

"I'm gonna do what I do best." I answer.

Odahviing leans in closer to the dragon, and I leap off onto its back, Immediately it notices me and starts spiraling out of control. I grab onto the spike on its back to stay on, The dragon levels out assuming it has be rid of me, I take my opportunity to run up the dragons back and slash its neck, It starts to plummet and I hang on for life, I see Odahviing Soaring closer to me, and I dive for him landing on his back.

"One down..one to go" I say whipping the blood from me face.

"I got this one!" Avery shouts

Avery runs down Odahviings back and jumps off his tail diving towards the second dragon, In mid air as he falls he starts to shoot shot after shot downwards to the dragon attempting to kill it, Three of the shots pierce the dragons wing Lopsiding it. Avery lands on the dragons neck and points his rifle at the eye of the beast. Shooting one final shot into it leaving its limp corpse to drop. Avery jumps off and starts to free fall, and Odahviing swoops underneath him to catch him.

"That takes care of that." Avery says while loading his rifle.

"Odahviing land us near solitude!" I command

"As you wish Kasper." Odahviing says while dropping altitude and soaring down to the forest near solitude. We land into the snowy forests and jump down making a crunch in the snow when we step.

"Thanks for catching me Odahviing" Avery says

"Once again...Its what I do." Odahviing reply's

"Meet us back here..tonight, Alright Odahviing" I say

"I will be here when you return Kasper" Odahviing states...


	5. The mage's trainer

We continued up along the pathway that led to the large and sturdy walls of solitude. We walked to the gate and we were confronted my soldiers with rifles.

"Halt, state your business" One of the Guards commanded.

"We are just here to get supply's." I answer.

"Very well, but I've got my eye on you" The guard sneers at me.

We continue through the steel gate and into the large city solitude.

"So tell me...why are we in solitude?" Asks Chase.

"We are here to...pick a few things up that's all." I say.

"Wait...solitude..we are here to see her again aren't we?" Avery says.

"Look if we are going to die...i need to see her again." I state.

We continue through the town, almost every wall is covered with the resistance posters. Since Alduin's rise in 1943 Solitude has become the capital of the resistance. We walk up to a Blacksmith.

"What you boys need, Hm?" The gruff man behind the counter asks.

"We are looking for ammunition and Armor...What do you have?" I reply.

The blacksmith turns around to the small shack behind him and opens the door, He returns holding a pile of ammunition and armor.

"Take your pick" He says.

Avery picks up bullets for his rifle, "How much for these?" Avery asks.

"I would say..Hmm..a Gold a bullet, The one's you are buying ain't that high-end..But if you want a real kick" He says while reaching under the counter. "you could always try these" He places a large box filled with large 50. calibur bullets.

"Woah...How much for 10?" Avery asks.

"Lets say 50 Gold?" The man states.

Avery hands over the money and and takes his bullets and puts them in my satchel.

"What about you lad, What takes your fancy?" The man says while turning to me.

I look down at all the items on the table, One thing does catch my eye, Its a Brown trench coat lined with a steel chestplate and shoulder pads. I lift it up off the table.

"How much?" I ask.

"150 Gold" Says the man.

Buying this would mean the end of my money...

"I'll take it" I say nervously.

"You've made a wise choice my friend." The man reply's taking the money from my hand.

I slide my arms through the jacket and and put on the chestplate, It fits nicely without any sort of problems, The shoulder pads are light and feel as if they are not even there.

We all walk away from the counter and up the street following a direct path to whom I am here to speak with...Amelia. We approach the door of a Bunkard house and knock on the door and sure enough..there she is.

"I'm sorry but we don't have any money to give ou-" Amelia cuts off staring at me. "_Kasper_!" She exclaims.

"_Amelia_" I say while reciving an unexpected hug. "I can't believe I am seeing you again!" I say excitedly.

"I can't believe you made it out of Pinewood...I heard what happened" Amelia replied.

"Yeah...can we come in?" I ask.

"Of course, Come in" Amelia says while opening the door wide for all three of us to walk inside.

"Chase, Avery. How have you both been" Amelia asks.

"Well besides the fact that all hell has broken loose in our lives I guess I would say..Were alive." Chase state's.

"What's happened? Broken into Mr Grint's house again?" Amelia asks while smiling.

"Let him explain" Avery say's while looking at me.

"Where do I begin?" I say.

"Probably at the beginning" Avery state's.

"Right" I say.

I begin to explain and within moments I am cut off.

"Wait..What? You mean to tell me you rode a dragon? You know what..something tells me this is like the fish in the bucket..." Amelia snaps.

"Its true, can you let me finish?" I ask.

"Fine, Carry on." Amelia says.

I continue to explain and get cut off again.

"So now you are telling me that you went to the Throat of the world and talked with the last Dovahkiin..only to findout that you are the new one...Oh and that you killed a dragon?" Amelia Asks.

"How could I make something like this up..Besides how else would I have gotten out of Pinewood?" I reply.

"True true...Continue" Amelia says.

I continue the story and finely finish it. This time without interruptions. Amelia leans back in here chair pondering what I told her.

"So, You are the three hero's" Amelia says snickering.

"Yes...Why is that hard to believe?" Chase asks.

"Well I mean...come on just _look _at you misfits," Amelia exclaims while letting out a small laugh. "I mean you expect me to believe this..story? That..that...supprisingly make's sense." Amelia continues.

"What do you mean?" Avery asks.

"Well I mean that the alarm went off because one of the guards spotted a dragon just outside the gate..why?" Amelia reply's.

"What? Oh no" I exclaim realizing what Dragon that was.

I run out the door hearing the alarm. I sprint through the town and am soon followed by Chase, Avery, And Amelia.

"Whats going on?" Amelia shouts.

"Odahviing." I shout back.

"Who in the blazes is Odahviing?" She reply's

"Well I guess you'll find out." Avery shouts.

We continue to run past the shops, and out the front gate and into the forest where we hear the screeching. We come across the two guards from earlier, They both appear to be attacking Odahviings wings. Avery Tackles one to the ground and I push the other one down. Me and Avery both manage to knock the guards out, But not before Odahviings wings are badly Damaged.

"Odahviing, I'm sorry" I say

"Krosis, Do not fret." Odahviing says.

"Is it bad?" Chase asks

"Nothing I can't handle," Odahviing says while trying to lift himself with the wings, Only to let out a Deafening Screech.

"This is bad" Chase state's.

"Yeah you think?" I say sarcasticly.

"Hey don't do that to chase. Its not his fault you had to see your bloody girlfriend." Avery shouts at me.

"So you blame me?" I shout.

"Maybe I do." Avery says.

"Both of you shut up!" Amelia Exclaims, "I need concentration".

"What are you doing," Odahviing says while snapping his head towards her.

"Just let me see the wound." she says.

Odahviing leans his wings towards her and allows her to see the slash marks on both of the wings.

"Hmm..These are pretty deep." Amelia states.

"What can we do?" I ask Chase.

"I don't know, I ain't no bloody doctor." Chase Shouts.

"Then what are you? A fisherman..Grea-" Avery is cut off by Odahviings screech and a sound of Magic.

We all turn to look at Amelia who is restoring the wings deep wounds.

"Gah..That...Feels better" Odahviing reply's, "Thank you...Amelia".

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"Ever since I left Pinewood I've been practicing with spell tome's..Hoping to learn something usefull and...i happened across a couple in restoration." Amelia explains.

"Odahviing, Can you move?" I ask

Odahviing pulls himself up without any pain.

"Guess that answers my question. What other magic do you know?" I ask

"Only restoration and minor destruction spells." Amelia Reply's.

Chase walks up to Amelia "Amelia, I would be honored if you would teach me..Anything" Chase say's.

"No need for..Formality's, Of course I'll teach you..That is if I can come with you all," Amelia reply's while looking at me.

I feel a nudge from chase whom I look at, He sends me a slight nod his eyes glaring at mine like fire.

"Amelia if you would acompany us..I would be most appreciative" I reply.

"Then it's settled. Though I'll need to grab somethings before we depart" Amelia reply's while walking back towards the city.

"Alright, We will be here" I reply.


	6. Rivals

"Well...we better get rid of the guards..they can't wake up to a dragon," Avery says.

"True, Lets move them over to the gate," I say.

Avery and I drag both the knocked out guards over to the gate.

"Look Chase..I'm sorry about what I said...you're fishing comes in handy," Avery says.

"Don't worry about it" Chase reply's, "Besides, I might actually learn some destruction spell's" Chase's voice lights up with excitement.

"Yeah...From the tome's" I state.

"Yeah...and from Amelia" Chase's eyes drift towards the door where Amelia is walking back to us.

Amelia walks back with a bag filled with various spell tome's. She proceeds to drop the bag onto the ground spilling the books into the snow.

"Ugh, Stupid bag." Amelia exclaims.

Amelia begins to pick up the books.

"Here let me help." I say.

"No let me, I insist" Chase leans down and help's pick up the books.

I turn my gaze to Odahviing, To see him staring at the amount of books from the bag.

"Odahviing, Can you carry all of us...and the books?" I Ask.

"About that. Carrying three people was hard enough...so...No" Odahviing Reply's.

"Well, I guess were walking." I say.

"Call my name when you need me. I will patrol the skies near you." Odahviing state's.

"Alright, Be careful." I reply.

Odahviing take's off into the sky. I turn back to Amelia and Chase who have finished picking up all the books.

"I thought you only knew a couple spells?" I ask.

"What? You think I've learned all of these?" Amelia says while letting out a short laugh. "No not nearly, I will be learning along side Chase during some of these.".

"We should probebly get moving, It's going to get dark soon." Avery says.

"Everyone ready?" I ask.

Everyone nods, We all start walking down the path, I can't help but notice that Chase's eyes have not stopped staring at Amelia since the gate. Somehow... this bother's me, He knows I have an interest in her... doesn't he? Maybe I should bring it up if I can catch him alone.

We continue to get into an open field with a small river in the middle of it.

"Should we stop by the river?" I ask Chase.

I look over to chase, He's still chatting with Amelia, I break it up with a classic Throat clear.

"What? Sorry what did you say?" Chase asks.

"I said should we stop by the river over there." I ask again.

"Yeah sure whatever." Chase replies and goes back to talking with Amelia.

We walk closer to the river, At this point Chase's chatting is getting to me, I feel like I could just hit him right now, Each step becomes a burden and I can't seem to stop thinking about how he won't just Shut up, I think he's just doing this to irritate me now. Maybe he has no interest in her at all...

We make it to the river and by the time we do it feels like an eternity. The constant chatting has my mind boggled, I feel as if I come within a foot of Chase I will hit him. As Avery and Chase start setting up camp I see my chance to talk to Amelia, I walk towards her.

"So..Amelia...Never thought I would ever see you again," I said smiling

"Yeah, It's so great to know you are alive." She says smiling back.

Her last statement seeming like a moodkiller, I feel as if this conversation is something she would rather evade if she could.

"So..You want to go for a walk..or something?" I ask hoping for a yes.

"Well Chase just asked me if we could train a bit in destruction...Maybe another time?" She reply's an evident doubt of this happening in her voice.

"Oh yeah...sure" I say while walking off awkwardly.

That little snake, how could he betray me like that! I thought for once maybe I found someone, Someone I could spend the rest of my days with..if I survive my task, But damn him, The one girl I ever liked and my friend steps in on her, Maybe he's just a friend...maybe I really am the one..Yeah yeah..i like that idea.

I walk down a small path, lost in my thought, I come across a small clearing of forest, I call to Odahviing hoping for...someone to talk to. Odahviing lands in the center of the clearing with a soft thud.

"What is it you require?" Odahviing asked.

"I don't really need anything..just wanted to talk." I say.

"Talk? About what?" Odahviing said.

"I'm just sick of Chase, Who the blazes does he think he is?" I say pacing back and forth between the clearing.

"I'm sorry? What are you talking about?" Odahviing asks in confusion.

"Its Chase..He knows I like her. Yet he insists on trying to get her away from me, That _snake!_" I say.

"Perhaps he doesn't... know? Maybe you should calm down and...Try to...Talk to her?" Odahviing says questioning his own words.

"Maybe...Maybe I should just tell her how I feel...maybe she feels the same?" I say looking to Odahviing for confirmation.

"Yes, You should do that immediately" He states. "As for me I need to Start patrolling again." Odahviing quickly flys back up leaving me alone to work up the guts to tell her how I feel.

I walk slowly back towards camp pondering to myself. Should I just..tell her how I feel? But what if she rejects me!. I stop in the path the mixed emotions flowing through my head making me feel ill. But what if she does feel that way about me! What If she always has!

I continue to walk back towards camp the moonlit sky above me, And the sound of laughter in front of me. I make it back to find all three of my friends sitting by a fire, Laughing...telling stories...somehow this makes me more ill.

I walk to the fire and pick up the bucket filled with water. I dump it right on top of the fire.

"Goodnight" I say smiling.

All three of them stare at completely shocked that I would do that. I lay down on a clearing of grass about 10 feet off and lay down hearing the complete silence of night, Then suddenly that change's to a roaring fire again. Turns out that firebolts help with that...Damn.

I close my eyes tightly hoping to fall asleep and eventually I do. Then I have a different dream.

I find myself sitting in a field, Fresh cut grass surrounding it, beautifull rose's with scents of the purest. I look to my left to see Amelia sitting with me in the meadow, We are both holding hands. Without any interruptions we kiss. We both lay back into the flowers feeling the cool breeze hit us. Then suddenly the sun goes away and we are in the shadow of something, Immediately Amelia and I sit up only to find ourselves staring at the Giant chase towering above us. He reach's in and picks up Amelia, She starts to scream. Chase starts to laugh as I try to grab her but I cant reach. He is towering over me at about a thousand feet. The only words that manage to leave my mouth are.

"_NO!_" A continuous stream of O's seems to follow.

Then... I awake. I open my eyes to peer over at chase, sitting by a morning fire warming himself from the winters air. I stare at him almost imagining how I could rip his stupid head off. Smiling at her... Where does he get off!.

I sit up feeling the full impact of the icy air. Avery walks towards me smiling.

"It seems like they are really hitting it off eh?" Avery says.

"Yeah... I'm so happy for _them_" I say.

"Chase was just telling me how he thinks your mad at him. Are you?" Avery asks.

"No, how could I possibly be mad at Chase." I reply.

"Oh well then, Chase was telling me how much he love's her." Avery says.

I immediately stand up and walk towards the path that leads to the clearing, Avery soon follows.

I call for Odahviing, I feel as if he is the only one I can talk to, Like truly communicate with.

Odahviing lands to the middle of the clearing again.

"What is it you require" Odahviing asks.

I grab his horn and pull myself up.

"Take my somewhere thats...not here" I say.

"Where are you going?" Avery says.

"I need a moment" I reply.

Odahviing takes off into the morning sky, I feel the emotions coming over my body. We soar through the brisk air landing on top of a small mountain, I jump down onto the grass below.

"Gah, He sickens me you know" I turn to Odahviing.

"Your on about the same thing?" Odahviing replies.

"I see her again in the first time for like two years and chase moves in, He knows I see the look in his eye..." I state.

"Look, This is becoming a burden, Did you tell her how you... feel?" Odahviing asks.

"Well...no...When I got back to camp they were all laughing. Presumably about me." I say.

"Krosis, You should tell her how you feel, As I said before." Odahviing replies.

I sit down on the peak of the mountain, From here I can even see where Amelia is... Where Chase is. I stand back up and look to Odahviing.

"Can you take me back? I just thought of something." I ask.

Odahviing leans his head towards me and I climb up, He then proceeds to take off and soars down towards camp and into the clearing, Where I find everyone waiting. I jump down and walk towards Chase.

"Hey, Whats wrong with you?" Chase says

I suppose the anger was evident in my eyes.

"Nothing, Chase we need to talk." I say.

"Alright, Then lets talk." Chase replies.

We walk off away from everyone else, and over to the riverside.

"Listen Chase... I have been going through mixed emotions of weather I should just kill you or not... So this is hard for me." I say.

"What is this all about" He says back.

"I want you to know that I feel something for Amelia, I mean I though you already knew but the way you have been carrying on lately tells me otherwise." I state.

"Kasper. I am not trying to impose its just... Me and Amelia connect, I don't know what it is we just... Do" Chase explains.

"I love her I really do but... I want to know you will take care of her like I would have." I reply.

"Kasper. I love her, I, She is the one girl who has ever shown and interest in me. You know how hard it is for me? I'm the fisherman... You and Avery..your the warriors. What can I do? Catch a nice trout?" Chase replies.

"Chase... Take care of her." I say.

"So you are okay with me being with her?" Chase asks.

"If she is happy... I'm happy." I reply.

Me and Chase both walk back towards the camp where Amelia and Avery are already packing up our gear. Amelia looks over at us, glaring even. She walks up to both of us, the anger flushed in her eyes.

"Avery told me about your conversation... That you two are at war for the Prize?" Amelia states, "Well you know what? I'll teach you Chase, And I'll put up with the both of you, But that's it." Amelia continues.

"Amelia... I am truly sorry" I say, "The way I have acted this day".

"And I apologize if I was acting out, Its just... You are the first girl who ever showed an interest in me." Chase Explains.

"Lets just drop it, For now." Amelia states.

We continue to pack, This is the first time where I do not want to hit Chase, I guess what I did was... Good in someway.

We finally get everything packed up and start walking down the trail again.

"So... Whats our next stop?" Avery asks.

"I figure we need to find out where it is that Alduin resides right?" I say, " We should head to Markarth, There is bound to be... Someone there who can help us.".

Avery nods, And we continue down the road...


	7. Markarth and the Scholar

We walked and walked until we finally reached the city of Markarth the ancient dwemer city still stands. Just to see the city is exciting. We continued walking through the city...

"So what are you expecting we will find here?" Asks Avery.

"I don't actually know, just something." I reply.

"Well aren't there scholars here?" Amelia asks.

"So i've heard but..Where would we find one?" I say.

"_You_!" I distant voice shouts.

Me and and everyone else turns to the direction of the voice. It is the voice of an old man, Quickly walking towards us.

"You four, Come with me." The old man says while walking off.

"Should we trust him?" Avery asks.

"We got no other leads." Chase says.

We start to follow the man through the streets, The larges crowds making it hard to navigate to him. The man finally stops at a tower.

"Step inside." He says while opening the door.

We all walk into the tower. The inside is lined with books, an old table and chair seems to be the only furniture in here. The man takes the seat and starts searching through book after book.

"Who are you" I ask.

"_Shhhh!_" The man exclaims.

The man continues through the pile of books on the desk until reaching out for the last one.

"Ah hah, here it is. The book of the Chosen." The man says.

"You know who we are..Dont you?" Avery says.

"Oh I know all about you and your quest ahead. But... Thats not why you are here is it? Not to hear the tale of your own prophecy." The man states.

"Are you a scholar?" Amelia asks.

"Ahhh, You know one when you see one eh?" The man replies.

"I noticed by your ring." Amelia replied.

The man holds out his ring, Only for me to recognize it, It's the same ring my mother left me.

"You know where to find Alduin dont you?" I say.

"Ahh a smart lad, Infact I might know, I might not. Who knows?" He replies.

"I'm sorry, You never told us your name." Amelia says

"My name is Vladious Maxine, And you must be the mage then Hmm?" Vladious says.

"How do you know that?" Amelia replies.

"Because its all right here, The prophecy for tells of three hero's to stop Alduin, But it also tells of a mage" Vladious Explains, "But... You need to find Alduin, I knew when I saw you that you were the four. I knew from your look your everything."

"Where is Alduin, You know its important we findout." I say.

"Alduin is cunning, He picked a spot no one would find, Except me of course, I knew there was only one place he would go." Vladious says while snickering.

"Where did he go Vladious." I say.

"He has gone to the Shadowglem" Vladious replies.

"The Shadowglem?" Amelia replies, "Thats where the Akmund war was." Avery says.

"Ahh you know your history" Vladious replies.

"What is the Akmund war?" Chase asks.

"The Akmund war was a war between the rival factions, The Akmund, And The Shao. Each faction wanted power over the land, They faught for a whole year on the plainlands of Shadowglem, But the beautiful queen of shadows decided that the war was over, She visited the commanders of both factions trying to convince them to leave her lands, But both commanders refused. The next morning all the soldiers from either faction had the plauge, slowly the soldiers died and the war ended, Some say that the soldiers bodys remain there patrolling the Shadowglem never to rest again." Vladious explains.

"So Alduin resides in the Shadowglem?" I ask.

"Yes, And it is there in the sands of shadow that you will fight the black wyrm and surly defeat him" Vladious replies.

"So where is the Shadowglem?" Chase asks.

"That I do not know, But I do know someone who does" Vladious replies, "Go to the bar, Talk to the one they call, J."

"J... just J?" Avery asks.

"Yes just J, Talk to him he will know the way, Altough he wont be free I assure you." Vladious replies.

"Thank you Vladious." I say.

"And thank you for being here, In our time of need" Vladious says.

We continue back out the door leaving the tower, The crowds have gone making it easy to maneuver the city, We finally find the bar and open the door making the hinge creak. Inside are a couple people and a barkeep. We walk towards the bar.

"What can I do for you" The bartender says to me.

"We are looking for J, do you know him?" I reply.

The bartender stops. "Follow me" he says while opening a door to a back room, We continue into the room and he shuts the door behind us.

"So... why are you looking for me then?" The bartender says.

"Your J?" Avery asks.

"Yes, So answer my question." J says.

"We need a guide to Shadowglem, Can you take us?" I say.

"Shadowglem... Interesting, Why?" J asks.

"Because...We are the chosen." I say.

"You're the chosen? Somehow I thought you would be... Older." J responds, "Shadowglem is pretty dangerous"

"Can you take us or not?" I say.

"Yes... For a price." J turns to my satchel, "So, What do you got that is... Worth something?" J asks.

I rummage through my satchel finding nothing of real value. I pull my hand out and as I do J grabs my hand.

"Wait... this ring, A scholars ring... I tell you what give me the ring and I will take you to Shadowglem." J says.

"My ring? Why would you want a scholars ring?" I ask.

"Because thats my ring." Says J.

"Your ring? What do you mean, My mother gave me this ring." I state

"Yes and your mother got the ring from me." J responds.

"What... What are you talking about?" I say the confusion rising in my voice.

"Your mother and I knew about the prophecy, She said that my ring would be of use to you." J Explains.

I take the ring off my finger.

"If I give you this... You will take us to Shadowglem?" I say.

"A deals a deal ain't it?" J Replies.

I hand him the ring and he slides it onto his finger, But the ring wont fit.

"Whats wrong?" I ask.

"It appears my ring has binded to you. I cannot wear it." J says while handing it back to me.

I slip the ring back onto my finger, "So now what can I trade you?" I ask.

"Tell you what, Since your mother was so dear to me, I'll take you to Shadowglem...free of charge." J replies.

"Thank you J" I say.

"Ah dont mention it." J replies, "So no time to waste, Lets get moving"

J picks up his bag off the ground and hoists it over his shoulder. We walk back out into the bar, and continue into the streets of Markarth. We walk down the paths to the front entrance.


	8. Bandit Raid

"So how do we get to Shadowglem" I ask.

"Well, what most don't know is that Shadowglem is its own island. The war was controlled on the island instead of spreading across tamriel." J explains, "So what we need to do is go to solitude, get a ship and sail to Shadowglem. Any questions?".

"Just one... who's gonna give us their ship for what might be a one way trip?" Avery asks.

"I know some people, who knew some people, who robbed some people." J replies.

"Oh... pleasant." Chase says.

"We also will need soldiers, Resistance soldiers I have a feeling that Alduins gonna play this safe" I say.

"So we need to influence the people then?" Amelia asks.

"Exactly" I reply.

We walk down the road towards a man tending to his carriage.

"Excuse me sir." I say.

"What is it?" The man says while turning his head.

"Can you give us a ride to solitude, We will pay" I reply.

"Alright, Hop in the back and we'll be off." The man replies

We all climb inside of the back of the carriage sitting onto the wooden seats. They aren't comfortable, but you cant expect much from something made out of oak. J hoists his large bag into the back with us , the bag makes a solid thud noise as it hits the floor of the carriage.

"Whats in that thing?" Chase asks.

"Things of importance, Like a tent." J replies.

"Oh, What else?" Avery asks.

"Well I need a few things, for instance lets say that we are surrounded? What are you gonna do, fight em with swords... No, You bring out this." J says while hoisting a crate filled with roles of red.

"What are those?" Amelia asks.

"These are sticks of dynamite highly explosive." J replies.

"Don't you think thats a little... Overkill?" Chase asks.

"You can never be over prepared, Especially on a quest." J states.

"I suppose you're right." Chase replies.

The carriage starts moving and the ride is already harsh, with each rock being painful on... certain areas. The carriage sways at turns, and bounces on hills, the ride seems not worth the 20 coins. Soon the carriage comes into a clearing, and strange bird calls can be heard.

"A_ttack!_" a voice shouts.

Quickly five bandits jump out from the grass and run at the carriage, The driver snaps the reins making the horses go into a gallop but this has not lost the bandits. The bandits ride up beside the carriage on their horses and shoot at the steel plated sides of the cart.

"We're sitting ducks waiting to die in this bucket!" I exclaim.

"Kasper, hand me your satchel!" Avery shouts over the deafening sounds of gunfire.

I pass him my satchel and he pulls out a box of bullets we bought from Solitude. He loads his rifle and points it over the side of the cart firing a shot into the first bandits chest making him fall to the ground and roll across the field. Avery ducks down behind the cart again and starts loading another shot.

"I'll get this one!" Chase shouts as he ignites his hands in flames.

"You sure you can contain those flames?" I shout.

Chase nods and crawls to the back of the cart peaking around the corner, The other bandit is in his sight. He begins swirling his hands making the wild flames turn into a concentrated ball of fire. He breaths in and sends the ball hurling towards the second bandit igniting him in flames. The bandit pulls the trigger in a frenzy of frantic movements sending a bullet through Chase's shoulder. Chase lets out an agonizing shout.

J pulls a longbow from his large back and pulls back on it with a silver arrow, Before the third bandit can react the arrow is sent flying into his forehead leaving him to fall to the ground.

"Two left!" J shouts.

We all look to the back of the cart to see a second carriage behind us, the last two bandits in control. Amelia opens J's bag and pulls out the large crate filled with the red rolls of dynamite. She picks one out and lites it with her fingertips and throws it to the other carriage, Sending it flying through the air crashing into the ground with a loud smash.

Amelia then turns to chase, The wound bleeding badly.

"Can you restore It?" I ask franticly.

"I cant with a bullet lodged in it!" Amelia shouts.

"Out of the way!" Avery says holding a dagger, "Chase... This is gonna sting a little"

"Wait wait wait _WAIT_" Chase shouts as Avery digs the dagger in forcing the bullet to surface.

Chase shouts in pain as Amelia starts restoring the wound, his screams slowly soften and it becomes evident that the pain is gone.

"There, You done screaming?" Amelia asks while smiling.

"Let me see... oh wait maybe not, of course I'm done screaming, you try having a bullet lodged in your shoulder... It bloody stings!" Chase exclaims.

Avery pats the shoulder where the wound once was and the carriage continues moving.

"I'm charging double for this I hope you know!" The Carriage driver shouts.

The ride continues through the clearing and towards a hill that the carriage wont go up.

The carriage driver leans from his front seat towards us. "We got a problem, this hill is too steep from the carriage to go up, it appears this trip is an overnight one." He continues.

"Well this is just perfect." Chase says.

"Hey its not to bad, Could be worse?" Avery says.

We all jump out of the cart into the grass and walk towards a small clearing. Its starting to get dark and lighting a fire seems necessary.

"I'll start the fire." Chase says.

Chase walks towards a small bundle of trees picking up various sticks, Twigs... Basically anything burnable. Avery and J start putting up tents for the night camouflaging them in leafs grass and thin layers of mud. I walk over to the cart bringing out our limited food supplies.

"Alright so it looks like we don't got a lot to eat, so we better use it sparingly." I say.

Chase starts the fire and everyone sits around it, The tents are up and so is the moon.

"So... J, that cant be your real name," Amelia says.

"Well... Since we have come this far I suppose I can tell you" J says while leaning back, "The name J comes from my real name Jaird. I guess over the years I found that I needed a new alias to go by. So one night when I was drinking a little Nordic mead, I came up with the name J, It seemed really good at the time but by now I realize that people find it strange for a one letter name." Jaird explains.

"So your real name is jaird?" Chase asks.

"Well didn't I just say that?" Jaird replies.

"Sorry, just felt the need to clarify." Says Chase.

"So how did you all find out you were the Chosen?" Jaird asks.

"Well I found out when my town Pinewood was burned to the ground, I was taken to the Throat of the world, and there I found out my destiny." I explain.

"Oh I see... And for the rest of you? How did you all come together?" Jaird asks.

"Well... Pretty much the same for all of us, Kasper came by and told us he needed us... not much else to it." Avery explains.

"Oh" Jaird replies.

I walk towards the fire and start cooking what little food we have left. The aroma soon fills the air.

"Alright, The foods finished." I say while passing everyone a serving.

We all begin to eat our food, It taste good considering we haven't had much of a meal in the past two days. For once the camp is quiet and calm, it feels like the tension of the quest is gone. As if everyone has just forgotten it, or as if it was just a bad nightmare and everyone just woke up. I finish my food and soon after everyone else does as well.

"Well, we got a long day tomorrow. I suggest we all get some sleep." Jaird says.

I walk towards my tent, it smells of pine and almost reminds me of home, I lay down in the tent gazing at the top of it as the fires flickering reflects off it almost like that of a nightlight. I slowly drift into a sleep, And once again awake in a nightmare.

The pine scent turns into blood as I turn to see the battle against Alduin, But this time the hero's are not recognizable, they all seem blank. But then one of the heros falls to the ground, a pool of blood surrounds him, as the lights leave his eyes. Then the plainlands turn into a mountain and a cross sticking out of the ground with fresh soil underneath it, Then a flash of five stones falls in front of me. But then I awake.

My eyes glare up as I ponder the dream... Does someone have to die? What are the five stones I saw?. I sit up looking towards the burnt out fire I can see Chase practicing spells with Amelia, and Avery and Jaird loading everything back into the carriage. I walk out of my tent and take a breath of the morning air, its fresh as always... but there is something bitter about this morning I just don't know what.

"What is it? Why is everyone in a sour mood?" I ask.

"It would appear that while we slept the carriage driver took our gold and left. Although he left the carriage. Strange huh?" Avery explains.

I check my pockets and I still have enough coins to buy some food, Not much but enough. I walk over to my tent and start putting on my armor.

"So can we use the carriage?" I ask.

"Well considering this hill is surrounded by raging rivers... No." Jaird replies.

"Looks like were walking again." I say while putting my satchel over my shoulder.


	9. Inspire the people

"Come on you two!" I shout to Amelia and Chase.

The both of them walk towards their tents gathering their gear. They start walking towards Me Avery and Jaird.

"So, we're walking?" Chase asks.

"Jaird says the hill is too steep so... yeah we're walking" I reply.

We all continue to the base of the hill. My gaze turns to the top it feels miles away. Jaird starts hiking up the hill digging his boots into the dirt firmly, going up slowly foot by foot until finally making to the top.

"What are you waiting for?" Jaird shouts down towards us.

I take my first step and can feel the dirt sliding from beneath my shoes. I look behind me to see the others hiking up as well, I look back forward and start hiking again slowly and cautiously making it to the top. We all make it to the top, I start panting somehow that hike was difficult even though it was a small hill. I turn my head up to see the city of solitude in the distance and... the carriage driver propped up against a tree. We all walk up towards the lifeless body, a large sack lay beside him. It filled with our gold, and a small journal rest in the palm of his hand and it reads...

_Page 1_

_These travelers actually believe that I own this carriage_

_its almost enough to make me laugh. _

_They seem to be just loaded with gold, I can almost smell it!_

_Page 2_

_Its getting dark and I think we will stop for the night,_

_tonight I will take their gold and they wont even notice_

_I cant wait to buy me something nice with this gold!_

_Page 3_

_I took the gold and am now going to hike up the hill_

_I should make it half way to solitude before they even wake_

_that is if my feeble arms can carry this bag!_

_Page 4_

_I made it up the hill and for some reason I just cant seem to catch my breath_

_it feels like my chest is concaving maybe I should rest? Yeah a nice nap would_

_do me plenty good._

_Page 5_

_Air seems to be in a distance place now_

_I don't seem to be able to breath much in_

_I find myself gasping instead of breathing_

_my old age is sneaking up on me and I think this is it._

The journal ends in a smudge mark on the page, In his old age making the trip up the hill was suicide. If he didn't try to steal from us I would feel pity.

Avery walks over to the bag of gold picking it up, he hoists it over his shoulder.

"I hate to say it but... He kinda deserved it." Avery states.

"I don't think anyone deserves to die." I reply.

"Well at least we got our gold back eh?" Jaird says.

"True, So shall we continue?" Chase asks.

I turn back to the road, we all continue down the road. The sun turns into a cloud and it soon starts raining. Our calm walk turns into a run as we search franticly for somewhere out of the rain. Suddenly I spot it.

"There!" I shout while pointing to a cave.

"Alright lets go!" Amelia says.

We all continue running towards the cave the soft dirt turning to mud as we tread through it. As we approach the cave the rain has turned far worse then before. We all rush inside and start walking through the cave.

"Lucky we found this" Jaird says.

"Yeah no kidding.. So what do you think lived in here?" Avery Asks.

"Well their ain't any structures so cant be human, And its not dwemer... wait." Amelia says.

"Whats wrong?" I ask.

"Shhh!" Amelia turns to me.

Amelia walks forward into the darkness lifting her hand and igniting it into a flame as to mimic a torch. She approaches a strange oval object, It has a pale color and a small base of what looks to be webs.

"We need to leave, quietly." Amelia says.

A small noise from behind us echoes through the cave, We all turn to see a shadowy figure from the darkness, Amelia and Chase walk forward both with flame in hand. As they get closer the creature is identified as none other then a Large spider.

"Gah!" Chase exclaims while sending a fireball into the creature leaving it to fall to the ground.

Suddenly a hissing noise can be heard through the cave. We all look around drawing weapons.

"What was that?" I whisper

"Looked like a spider, a very big one at that." Avery whispers back.

We all focus our gaze to a far corner of the room, Jaird starts rummaging quickly through his back and pulls out a flashlight. He turns it on and points it in the direction of the noise, From the corner emits at least a dozen spiders large with fangs dripping in venom.

"We're surrounded!" I shout.

We all start attacking the creatures as more of them flood in surrounding us, Avery manages to shoot a couple of them but with each that dies, another takes its place.

"Theres to many!" Jaird shouts.

"We need to get out of here!" Chase shouts.

Chase and Amelia start combining their fire spells into a wave and send them towards the exit clearing a row of spiders. Quickly we all start sprinting to the exit, the spiders already start taking the dead ones places. The exit is so close, We keep running everyone starts clearing out and then I feel my foot get caught by one of them. The creature immediately starts dragging me back into the darkness.

"_Help!_" I shout.

Avery starts running back into the darkness. Avery shoots the spider dragging me sending it back about a foot, Avery grabs my hand bringing me to my feet.

"_Get down!_" Jairds voice from outside the cave shouts.

Me and Avery drop to the ground onto our backs, I look up to see a dynamite stick fly over my face and roll back into the spiders, They all surround it mistaking it for food. And then it explodes leaving the blood from the spiders to splatter all around in the cave missing Me and Avery by inches. We both stand up and start brushing the dust from ourselves coughing through the shrouded air. We both walk outside where the rain has stopped and the sun is out.

"Thanks, Nice throw." Avery says.

"Don't mention it." Jaird replies.

"So... shall we continue and never go in a cave again?" I say.

"You don't have to say that twice." Chase says.

We all continue walking down the road and finally make it to the gate of solitude and onward into the city. Inside we can once again see the resistance posters... Only this time they're different. They now all have a woman on them holding her sword up with the resistance soldiers below her. This is strange since they have never changed before.

"Who do you think she is?" I ask.

"You mean to tell me you ain't never heard to story's of her?" Jaird replies, "That woman is Lauren, shes commander of the resistance, they say that she single handedly took down an entire city. Of course they're just story's." Jaird explains.

"You know what? She might be just what we're looking for." I say.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asks.

"Well we need the resistance because Alduin is gonna have an army of his own, If we get this Lauren to help us the resistance would have to follow... Right?" I say.

"Alright, so we just need to get her attention. Draw a crowd." Amelia says.

I look to my right to see a crate I walk towards in a climb on top of it.

"People of solitude!" I shout as I do some soldiers turn my way, "The world is in a crisis, Alduin has oppressed us for too long!"

"What are you getting at boy" I soldier shouts.

"If we all rise against Alduin we can stop him once and for all!" I continue.

Some of the soldiers laugh, "How can a boy hope to stop Alduin?" the soldiers ask.

"I have journeyed far from my home, I have found my true destiny... I know I may not seem like much but... I am on of the Chosen. In fact all three of the Chosen are here today, If we stand together we can drive a sword into the skull of Alduin and stop the oppression!" I shout.

The soldiers stop laughing and are now actually listening. "Even if we did rise up no one knows where Alduin is, Its a lost cause." A solider shouts.

"I know the location of Alduin... Its an island long forgotten" I say.

"where?" The soldiers ask.

"Alduin resides in... Shadowglem." I say.

The soldiers stay silent.

"Who's with me?" I shout.

A soldier stands up. "I am!" He shouts. "Me two!" Another solider shouts. Ten of the soldiers raise their weapons to the sky.

I step off of the crate and start walking back towards Everyone else when I am stopped by a woman in armor.

"That was impressive," The woman says.

"Thank you," I reply.

"You inspire the soldiers, You a mere boy managed to actually give them hope, Something thats been gone from them along time," The woman states.

"I'm sorry whats your name?" I ask.

"My name is Lauren, you may have seen me on the resistance posters?" Lauren replies.

I look at her face to see a scar leading down her right eye leaving it blind. Red war paint surrounded the wound.

"Your eye... What happened?" I ask.

"War does this to you kid." Lauren replies, "Listen, I need to know... do you really know the way to Shadowglem and to Alduin?"

"Yes, the reason we are here is because we know Alduin wont be playing fair on the battlefield... we need the resistance," I say.

"The resistance is wherever Alduin is so... If you can really lead us to Alduin, Then you got our support," Lauren replies.

"So when can we set sail?" I ask.

"Tomorrow sunrise don't be late. Until then you can stay in the inn," Lauren replies.

"Then see you tomorrow," I say.

Lauren walks off towards the soldiers.

I walk back to everyone.

"That was Lauren, Tomorrow at sunrise., I say.

"What at sunrise?" Chase asks.

"Thats when we set sail," I reply, "Come on we can discuss it more at the inn" I say.

We all continue up the streets of solitude and into the inn, we walk up to the counter.

"Lauren said we could stay here." I say.

"Alright. Second room at the top" The innkeeper says while handing me a set of keys.

We walk up the stairs and enter into the room its cozy and quite large on the inside, I sit on a chair in the corner of the room.

"So this is it... We are really gonna do this," Avery says.

"Yeah I guess so... Never thought we would make it this far." I say.

"I want you all to know that either way this ends up, Its been an adventure," Chase says.

"I guess it has, But we will live." I say.

"I have no doubt, We always pull through!" Avery states.

"Lets get some rest, its getting late and we will need it" Jaird says.

I lay down onto the bed and close my eyes, tonight is not like the others, Tonight is nowhere near nice. I start drifting once again into a sleep. And into a nightmare one more time...

The inns soft bed turns into the ground of the Plainlands I lift myself off of the ground and look over to see the battle. the sounds of war, the slashing of swords, The scraping of claws. Its all here on the plains. I look over to see Lauren fighting off the dragons plunging her sword into them killing some with a single blow, But then she falls to the ground into a pool of her blood. This fades back to the battle of Alduin, where it is only I. Everyone else is dead and I am facing him Alone. I fall to my knees and the beast kills me and this vision also fades back to the cross, the strong feeling of death evident in the air, And five stones falling slowly to the ground smashing to release a black smoke. And then... I awake.


	10. The sea

I open my eyes to see the room around me. I turn over and sit up on the bed, I look around and see Chase and Avery...

"Hey... where is everyone?" I ask.

Chase sits up and looks at me. "Well Jaird is downstairs. As for Amelia... she left," Chase replies.

"Amelia Left? Why" I ask.

"Check the table." Chase says while lying back down.

I walk to the table to find a note.

_I am sorry I left in such a hurry_

_but I knew that I could not continue_

_I am afraid that my destiny does not lie within Shadowglem_

_I wish you luck in your dangerous quest_

_and for Chase I left my tomes may they serve you well Chase_

_I hope you see from your return I will await in solitude for you_

_Goodbye and goodluck._

The note ends and as It does a sense of sorrow comes over me. I feel like a part of my soul has been dispatched. I slide the note into my satchel and continue to wake Avery and Chase up.

"I don't want to be a pretty lady!" Avery shouts.

"Wha... What?" I ask in confusion.

"Oh... uhm nothing," Avery replies.

"So you two ready?" I ask.

"I have been ready since we started," Avery states.

"I am ready as i'll ever be," Chase replies.

Avery and Chase stand up grabbing their gear as we continue down the stairs into the inns bar. I turn my head towards the bar stools to see Jaird Choking back another ale. He turns to me the intoxication evident in his eyes.

"Well if it aint my favorite _Pals_," Jaird said besotted.

I take the seat next to him, smelling the foul oder of alcohol in the air around him. He looks at me and smiles his face in a drunken stupor.

"You having a little something to drink eh Jaird?" I ask.

"Oh nothing to heavy... I only had..." Jaird starts counting bottles, " Four or five".

"Jaird why are you drinking, you know where we are going today." Avery says.

"You know what... I think when I might die... I deserve a drink..." Jaird replies.

"Are you gonna be able to travel?" Chase asks.

"Give me... a minute," Jaird says while pushing away his previous drink.

Chase looks down at his wristwatch "Look we got roughly 1 hour, can you pull yourself together by then?"

"I'll be ready by then... Just give me a minute." Jaird replies while slowly bringing himself from intoxication.

Jaird stands up out of the stool and grabs his bag off the ground, he hoists it over his shoulder and we start walking towards the door.

"Hey you gonna pay for these?" The bartender asks.

Jaird turns his head towards him "Put it on my tab" Jaird says.

We all walk out of the bar and through the streets of Solitude, with each step I can feel the weight of the world collapsing my shoulders. I may never see Solitude again, this might be my last visit to somewhere not completely hostile. What if we fail? What if Alduin kills me... No I wont let my mothers death go unavenged. I wont let Skyrim die.

We continue down the streets finally making it to the docks. Lauren and her soldiers are there waiting for our arrival. We all walk toward the ship and to our surprise Amelia is waiting there for us.

"I had to see you off." She said while walking up to Chase.

"Amelia I have to tell you something," Chase says.

"You dont have to say it," Amelia says.

Amelia pulls him forward and kisses him, he holds her tight. He pulls his head away.

"Dont worry Amelia... I will return," Chase says.

"You better... Infact you have to" Amelia replies smiling.

Chase lets go of her and she takes a step back turning to me.

"You come back, all of you come back." Amelia says to me.

"Dont worry, I'll make sure these two dolts alive," Avery says while putting his arms around us.

Amelia smiles and walks off towards the town district. We turn to Lauren who is waiting for us to board the ship.

"So... This is it, we are finally doing it." Chase says.

"You all ready?" I say.

"I think we are about as ready as anyone can be when they might die." Avery says.

I take a deep breath and we continue onto the ship. Each step across the wooden floor of the ship makes a loud footstep.

"If you will all follow me, I will lead you to your sleeping quarters," Lauren says.

We all follow her down the stairs of the ship entering into the sleeping quarters of the ship its not much but... its a ship so it works. In the room is four hammocks and a winder at the back.

"Well I will leave you to yourselves," Lauren says while walking back up the stairs.

I place my satchel onto my hammock and sit beside it.

"So... this is roomy," I say.

"Yeah its nice." Avery says while dropping his bag.

"Guess I can start fishing again." Chase says smiling.

We all laugh lightly yet the mood stays sour. This is not a happy day but then again when has there been a happy day since we started this quest. I walk towards the window, Wiping the glass with my sleeve I peer out the window seeing the waves around the ship and solitude in the background slowly becoming smaller. I walk up to the upper levels of the ship looking off in the distance to see thunder clouds... a storm just what we need.

I turn to Lauren who is steering the ship "Can this ship take a storm!" I shout.

"Aye, This ship has seen many a storm." Lauren replies.

I walk back down to the living quarters, Its starting to get dark outside so Chase is lighting an oil lantern. I walk to my hammock and lay down in it, I feel exhausted... I close my eyes and fall asleep. Tonight the dream I awake in is unlike any other...

I open my eyes to find myself on the top of a mountain, i look around me to see people dressed in black

and infront of me is a casket lowering into the ground, I stare at the casket wondering who's inside... is it me? But then I notice something laying on the top of the casket... the object is a green gem shard. Cut into the shape of a claw. For some reason this object is keeping my focus, I dont know how but this gem is important. I lean in to grab the gem and as I do I awake...

I open my eyes to hear the sound of lightning, I sit up swaying from side to side, the ship is rocking heavily back and forth. I stand up trying to keep balance. I walk toward the window at the back and see the vast waves smashing against the ship, And lightning bolts flashing in the sky. I walk towards the stairs and walk up them my balance is at a distant place now. I finally make it to the top and find myself already drenched from the rain. I turn to see Lauren standing in nearly the same place from when I fell asleep.

"Is there anything I can help with Lauren!" I shout.

"Not at the moment, Head back to your quarters!" Lauren shouts back.

I walk back down the stairs, this ship still making it nearly impossible to stand. I keep walking almost falling over at times. I finally make it back to my hammock and lay down I close my eyes and as I do I fall out of the hammock. The ship stops in place, A smash can be heard from above. Avery Chase and Jaird Spring from their hammocks and get to their feet.

"What was that?" Avery asks.

"I have no clue!" I reply.

We all make our way to the back window looking out it too see something large... Something green... then suddenly the ship gets smashed again almost making us all fall to the ground. We all run to the stairs and quickly climb them. On the deck we can see a giant green Tentacle stretched across the ship.

"_KRAKEN!_" Lauren shouts.

I stare to the side of the ship to see a giant fish like creature hugging to the side of the ship. Its mouth riddled with sharp teeth. Me and the others sprint to port. I draw my sword and go toward the Giant Tentacle and slash it multiple times cutting the flesh and hacking off the tentacle, The creature lets out a Roar of such a magnitude I stagger back.

"If it bleeds we can kill it!" I shout.

Avery takes his rifle out and shoots the Kraken hitting its eye. The roars continue to deafen.

"Keep firing, Keep firing!" Lauren shouts.

Some soldiers rush across the deck with rifles. Firing shot after shot into the creatures flesh.

Jaird rolls up a cannon and starts aiming it at the creature. Avery runs to it and starts loading in the iron ball. Jaird lights the fuse and the cannon ball is sent flying towards the Kraken smashing into its face. The deafening roars continue as we continue to fire. The Krakens tentacle manage's to take out two of the soldiers sending them flying into the water. The large green tentacle then smashes into the ship leaving wood and other shrapnel to go flying into the water. I turn to Chase to see him ignite his hands, He runs up the Krakens tentacle and starts shooting fireballs at its face, Chase gets on top of the Krakens head and starts swirling his hands turning a small flame into a wall of fire, He swoops it around him and plunges it down into its face. The deafening roars return once more as the Kraken franticly waves its tentacles around the ship, Chase starts running down the tentacle of the Kraken nearly falling into the water, Chase keeps running and finally jumps off onto the ship. The Kraken raises its tentacle and before it smashes it into the ship, One of the other ships of Laurens fleet Smashes into the side of the Kraken spewing blood out of the wound. The Kraken roars once more and slowly sinks into the ocean...

"Is it dead?" Avery asks.

"It better be," Chase replies.

"Chase that was... Amazing," I say.

"I dont know what came over me... I just killed that thing though!" Chase exlaimed.

I pat Chases shoulder and we all sit down on the ships deck.

I turn towards Lauren "Will this thing still make it?" I ask.

"Its seen worse days." Lauren replies.

The storm starts clearing and the sun shines through the clouds, The ship starts moving again and we are back on path towards Shadowglem...


	11. The Shores

The ship continues through the sea and onward to the island of Shadowglem.

"_Land ho!_" A voice shouts.

I look to the front of the ship and there it is... Shadowglem. The giant islands shadow swooping over the ocean covering our ship as we get closer. The ship continues along the coast.

"Take us to shore there!" Lauren shouts while pointing off towards a small beach like area with a cave.

The ship starts moving towards the shore and stops at about a 50 foot distance.

"Everyone to the life boats," Commands Lauren.

We all walk towards the side of the ship and start climbing into small wooden boats. I look to the side back toward the ship.

"Jaird... aren't you coming?" I ask.

"Not this time, I am going back home... I dont belong here," Jaird replies.

"Are you sure?" Chase asks.

"Yes... I wish you all goodluck in your quest, And Kasper... Kill slash his eye from me," Jaird says while stepping back from the small boat.

The boat starts lowering into the water and the soldiers on with us start rowing, As we close in on the island I cant help but feel at unease, I never though we would actually get here and now that we are here... I wish we were not. The soldiers row the boat onto shore and we all jump out into the sand... somehow the sand is comforting, It feels right.

"So... Ready?" Avery asks.

"I never thought I would step foot on this island..." Chase replies.

"Yeah it feels... Wrong." I say.

We all look behind us to see the other life boats departing, we look forward and start walking towards the cave entrance, I take a deep breath and walk inside, The small amount of soldiers that were with us follow us into the cave. In side it's are torch's lining a long hallway. We continue down the hall and stop at some strange markings on the wall...

"Those are nordic," One of the soldiers says.

"Nordic? So these are ruins?" I ask.

"I suppose so," the solider replies.

We all start walking down the hall again and it opens into a large room lined with coffins, All of which appear to be nordic. We walk into the large room and start walking across towards a door but suddenly a smashing noise can be heard. We all turn weapons drawn the the right were what appears to be a undead like creature is walking towards us wielding an axe. One of the soldiers starts shooting it riddling it with bullet holes.

"Think it's dead?" The soldier asks.

I peer over the corpse and the glowing blue eyes start to dim as the soul leaves its body.

"Its dead," I reply.

"That was a bloody Draugr... Never thought I would see one in my life." one of the soldiers says.

"Wait... Do you hear that?" Says Avery.

We turn around and suddenly the coffins in the room start to open, some of the covers on them flying over five feet from them. We all draw our weapons forming a circle of people weapons pointing at every angle facing the Draugr that are outnumbering us.

"Attack!" I shout.

The soldiers open fire shooting some of them down, I start slashing through them they're tainted blood staining my clothing I cut down Draugr after Draugr but they keep coming. Avery joins the Soldiers and starts shooting taking out some. Chase starts lighting them ablaze burning them to a crisp. I look around us to see the Draugr closing in... There is way to many and we are running out of ammo. I look franticly around the room for an Exit or some form of escape and there it is a lever connected to a trap surrounding the circle that everyone is standing on. I sprint for it the Draugr quickly notice me and start chasing after me. The lever seems so far away but I keep running, each step feeling as if my death is getting closer I finally reach the lever slamming it down towards the ground making a wall of fire spin around the room killing anything within the radius. I drop to the floor missing the flames by inches, I can feel the heat from the flames consuming the area making it almost hard to breath, the fire starts fading away and all that remains of the Draugr are corpses. I stand up brushing the dust from my coat and jeans.

"I thought we were done for," Says Chase.

"Good thinking on the lever," Avery says.

"Yeah thanks, So you all alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine," Avery says.

"Yeah me two... Thanks" Chase says.

"How about you soldiers... What are the casualties," I ask.

"We lost some good men, but we still stand strong," One of the guards replies.

We all sit down as to regain our _strength, Chase and Avery start lighting a fire, As the fire starts up one of the soldiers sits beside me, He is not like the others... for starters he doesn't look anywhere near their __age... He looks like hes only Sixteen at most, He removes his helmet, He has short dark hair, and light stubble on his chin, He turns to me._

_"So... You're the chosen one?" He asks me._

_"Yeah... I guess I am, And you are?" I reply._

_"Names Brenden, And yours?" Brenden asks._

_"Kasper... So why are you here?" I ask._

_"Well... I'm here because I didn't want to miss out on what could be the last battle." Brenden replies._

_"Isn't that a good thing?" I ask._

_"For me... Its a let down, I love war... The battlefield is my playground," Brenden replies._

_"How can you love war?" I say._

_"Well my family is known for their Honor on the battlefield, I wanna make em proud you know? I think I'm doing that right now though." Brenden says while letting out a short laugh at the end, "However... Thats not why I came to talk to you,"_

_"What is it?" I ask._

_"I wish to accompany you on your dangerous quest," Brenden replies._

_"You ___want___ to come and possibly die from Alduin?" I ask._

_"If I die, I want it to be on a battlefield, I want to die with honor in my blood and a gun in my hand," Brenden states._

_"Are you sure?" I say hoping he will change his mind._

_"Absolutely, I'm ready to kick some ass," Brenden says._

_"Well alright then, I guess you should meet the crew." I say while standing up._

_Brenden and I start walking towards a campfire that Avery and Chase are sitting by and cooking food with._

_"Avery, Chase, This is Brenden," I say._

_"And?" Avery says._

_"He's coming with us to kill Alduin," I reply._

_"Charmed to meet you Brenden." Chase says while shaking Brenden's hand, "I'm Chase by the way."_

_"Good to know," Brenden replies._

_Chase sits back down by the fire and continues cooking._

_Avery stands up and shakes Brenden's hand, "Names Avery but... You probably already knew that."_

_"Well alright then," Brenden replies._

_"So... You want to come with us to what could be death row?" Chase asks._

_"Like I said to Kasper here, If I die... I want it to be on a battlefield," Brenden replies._

_"Oh... I see," Chase replies._

_"So what are we eating?" I ask._

_"Well... we got some bread and some meat from a skeever. So not a whole lot." Chase says._

_Chase hands everyone a share of whats left, we all sit there eating. I stare at the food wondering if this will be my last meal... Will I die tomorrow? Is this the last night I will be alive? I dont even want to think about it, My thoughts seem to bring on nightmares so I'll try to forget... I look up to see everyone eating looking the same as I they all seem to be pondering the same things I do..._

_"I think we should all just... get some sleep," I say._

_"Yeah... yeah I think you're right," Chase says._

_"Tonight we rest, tomorrow we fight," Brenden says._

_"Or we die," Avery says._

_We all walk off toward our own small tents and lie down, I look to the top of my tent and wonder, Why would Avery say that... its just not like him, Maybe he just finally realized that tonight might very well be the end... Maybe he has just tuned into reality and know sees what I see... Our death, I close my eyes and fall into a sleep, Where I awake in the plainlands of Shadowglem..._

_I stand up off of the ground and start running towards the battle, I see the battle going on and we are losing I can see Everyone dead and I am about to die. I keep running it seems as if I cant reach myself in time but then suddenly I am in front of me, I try to reach out and grab myself away from the certain death but I am not there, I cant save myself. Alduin starts talking to me but... I cant understand him, all the voices are muffled as is mine, I look to myself to see me clutch my sword in my hand and stand up, I start walking towards Alduin slowly, raising my sword and turning my slow walk into a sprint, I can faintly hear Alduin tempting myself with dark wishes of power, and then... I stop. I watch as I stand there not moving just staring and talking with the beast, then swirls of black magic surrounds me turning me into a monster and then... I awake..._


	12. Oppressors Downfall

I sit up and look towards the burnt out fire taking in what was in my dream... Is that what I am to become? Just a monster? I wish not to believe that, I start putting my armor on piece by piece, After my armor is on I grab my shoes and put them on, Today's morning seems to be taking twice as long as usual

as if my body is forcing my day to take long, As if it knows I might die today. I grab my sword and sheath and put them around my waist, I take a deep breath and walk out the tent into the large cave room.

"You sleep good?" Avery asks.

"Not really," I reply.

"Yeah me neither, I guess the weight of death takes its toll," Avery states.

"So Chase how about you?" I ask.

"Ive slept better." Chase replies.

"And Brenden?" I ask.

"Eh, Ive had worse days." Brenden says while stretching his arms up.

We all sit around an unlit fire as if pondering our fate, That is except Brenden who seems excited that he might die, His honor is more important then his life in his eyes. I stand up and start packing everything in my tent, I don't have much so it mostly goes in my Satchel. I walk out of my tent to see everyone packing up. I look at these the people who might die beside me today. I take a deep breath before starting up a light conversation.

"So... At least the weather is nice?" I say questioning my own words.

"The weather? That's the best line you can come up with?" Avery replies.

"Look, I realize everyone is tense about this, some more then others. But that is no reason to snap at me like that," I State.

"Oh I'm sorry, Was I not happy enough? Did you forget we might die today? Cause I haven't," Avery Sneers.

"Just forget it," I reply.

I walk towards Brenden who is currently loading a rifle. Its odd how at ease he seems.

"So, Ready for battle I presume," I say.

"Yep." Brenden briefly replies.

"Are you even slightly worried we might die?" I ask.

"Not one bit," Brenden replies.

"Why is that? How can you be so nonchalant?" I say.

"It's like I explained. If I die I die with honor, the battlefield beckons me and if it becomes my tomb then I accept that," Brenden replies.

"Right, so dieing is okay for you?" I ask.

"Pretty much sums it up," Brenden replies.

I turn behind me to see Avery walking towards me, He's holding his bag and Chase is behind him. They both seem ready to head out, Almost eager.

"Packed and ready? I say.

"Look, Kasper... I wish to apologize, I didn't mean to be so harsh earlier," Says Avery.

"I understand, The stress is getting to me to," I reply.

Avery sends me what appears to be a small smirk. I send him the same type of smile back. I turn my head around to realize the other soldiers that were in the cave with us are now Vacant.

"Where'd the other soldiers go?" I ask.

"They left, Said they would meet us on the plains," Chase replies.

"Then we shouldn't keep em waiting," Replies Avery.

Brenden stands up smiling "Finally some action," He says cocking his lever action rifle.

Our footsteps start filling the cave with noise, But our minds wander from the world at hand. This is it and we all know it, can we actually go through with it? My shoes continue to tap against the stone floors and I find myself in constant trouble attempting to keep my food down. The weight of responsibility is finally close at hand and now more then ever and I can feel the stress tingling under my skin, I can sense that my friends around me are feeling the same way, their blank face's tell me exactly how they feel, lifeless and cold inside. The journey as long as it was did not prepare us for this the moment of truth, I keep blinking hard as if hoping to wake up in bed... home with my mother, the sunlight peering through my window as I stand up in my wooden room ready to take the day on, I remember everything, the posters, the scent of pine, Everything... I open my eyes to reality, The damp cave the scent of blood, the sounds footsteps scraping against the stone floors. Everyone and me are dragging their feet across the ground as if to waste time and prevent the inevitable battle. Somehow knowing that everyone else is feeling this way comforts me, But as we start getting closer towards the caves exit that calmness quickly dissipates and is replaced by the sounds of drums.

As we exit the cave the sun blinds me, I can hear a familiar voice in the distance...

"_People of Skyrim! Today is the day of liberation, Today we fight on the plainlands of Shadowglem and today we shall plunge a sword of justice into the demented skull of the oppressor! Today we fight for SKYRIM!" _The voice of Lauren booms across the land as she points her sword off towards the other side of the plainlands where the blurred visuals of the Dovah can be seen, and above them all... Alduin.

Lauren starts walking in our direction, Her walk is proud. The uneasy feeling that my friends and I have been feeling is far from her, She stands tall on this day. The sun gleams onto her armor and shimmers with every step towards us.

"Are you boys ready for a battle of the age's?" Lauren ask.

I take a deep breath before answering, the words seem to escape me as I attempt to say the words I have been dreading "We're ready," I reply, The words scratch against my throat as they exit my mouth. Am I ready? For this I have no answer, but then again how could I be ready when I am about to face the one who has oppressed all of Skyrim for as long as I can remember. How could Lauren be ready?

"Good. Now remember, My army will keep most of the Dragons preoccupied I cannot guaranty that all the Dragons will be attacking us, As for Alduin you must defeat him, its you're destiny," Lauren tells me, her voice is distant even though she is merely inches from me, I cant help but wonder what will happen on the battlefield, My recurring nightmares, What if they are true? Will we all die today? Within hours of this moment now?

"I need a moment," I say turning to a flat inclined area to the right.

"Be quick about it then, There is a battle to be held," Lauren replies.

I call Upon Odahviing who lands into the inclined area, He turns to me his eyes emblazoned with the fury of war, I can tell by his posture and general behavior that he is eager for battle.

"Where will you be on the battlefield?" I ask eager to know the answer.

"I will take to the skies and burn them from above," Odahviing replies.

"May I ask why you seem so eager?" I ask.

"Krosis, My thirst for war must have been confused for... Eagerness, I apologize," Odahviing replies.

"What can I expect?" I ask.

"This I cannot say, Alduin's battle-plans are kept secrets to himself," Odahviing replies, "Now if you are quite done with questions there is a war to be won." Odahviing says while readying his stance to take off.

"Before you go Odahviing... thank you, For everything. You have been here for our journey and we wouldn't have made it without you," I say and somehow I cant keep myself from hugging the beast. His expression is that of confused.

"It has been an honor, Now... If you don't mind letting go of me so we can start the battle," Odahviing replies.

"Oh yeah sorry, I just cant thank you enough for everything," I say while retracting my arms and standing in front of Odahviing.

"To battle my friend," Odahviing says while taking off into the sky. I cant help but feel alone now, Odahviing is so ready for battle as is Lauren. Why cant I be? I walk back up the incline my footsteps are dragged and feel difficult, I tuck my hands into my pockets feeling the lace of the seems inside, I remember when mother had to stitch these because I fell onto a pitchfork, it missed me but sliced right through my pocket. I stand on the hilltop and peer out over the battlefield.

"_Ready Soldiers of Skyrim!" _Lauren shouts towards the hundreds of soldiers behind her, Their rifles ready as well as their swords. They are all eager to taste the blood of their foes their shouts fill the sky with a passion for war. I turn my gaze to the Dovah, They perch themselves on the rugged terrain and various spots around the battlefield, And in the center of them is Alduin, His red eyes pierce mine from across the plains, a shiver of doubt runs through my body and I feel queasiness return, Yet I stand there on the hill waiting for the words that shall start this battle, Waiting for what could be the end. I can help but remember the nightmares and their messages, If they are true one of us or all of us are bound to die.

But before I can continue thinking, the words I have been dreading roll across the plains. _"Attack!" _Laurens voices booms across the battlefield and all of the soldiers charge into battle, I find myself walking in like a lost dog I feel uncertain, I know where to go but... I don't know If I can. Avery places his hand on my shoulder "We can do this Kasper, I know we can," He says while pulling out a short-sword from his bag, "Yeah, We can do this," Chase says while igniting his hands in fire, I can feel the warmth from his hands and then from inside, I can feel a sort of... Power coursing through my body, and then I hear it... my mothers words "Take a stand, Kasper, Change the world," I look down towards the ground and see my pace quicken, my footsteps grow harder into the ground as my slow walk turns into a light jog, and then a run, after a couple seconds I find myself sprinting into the battle, Sword ready in my right hand. _"For a Skyrim!" _I shout turning my gaze to one of the Dovah who is currently taking the life away from a soldier and biting into his chest I shutter at the thought that it could be me soon but this feeling of... Courage keeps this thought at bay, The three of us sprint towards the beast, our footsteps embedding into the ground kicking up sand behind us, The wind brushing through my hair. The adrenaline coursing through my veins, I pull my sword up beside me holding it in two hands, The Dovah turns to me and peers at me shouting fire and nearly burning me straight on, I jump to the side losing the large amount of momentum I had and rolling into the sand, I peer up to the Dovah as it lets out what seems to be a malicious laugh, It turns to me to breath fire and I fear the end close at hand Time seems to slow as the flames jet out towards me, I close my eyes and after a brief couple of seconds I find it odd that the flames are not surrounding my body, I open my eyes to see Chase bending the flames around him like a wall of fire, he smashes the flame into the ground spreading it across the field. The Dovah turns to him and takes off into the sky, The Dovah starts circling the skies around us, Chases eyes do not tarry far from the soaring creature

The Dovah dives down towards us breathing fire down like rain, Chase holds his hands out bending the fire around him and smashing the flames into its chest and as he does the creature goes limp and falls to the ground. "Keep it up!" I shout to Avery and Chase. "Don't stop now here comes Another!" Avery shouts while pulling his loaded rifle to his side, He aims the rifle and the Dovah and pulls back on the trigger releasing the bullet into the sky sending into the wing of the creature, The Dovah Starts swerving through the sky the damage done from the bullet evident. The Creature plummets into the ground pulling itself up slowly but its damaged wing makes standing impossible for the Dovah, Avery runs to the creature and hits the Dovahs face with the hilt of the rifle, He cocks the rifle and aims the gun at its eye, "Burn this," Avery says while pulling the trigger and killing the beast. "Nice shot, Quick lets move," Chase says. We all continue to run through the battle, Fire swoops by us nearly hitting us but the objective still stands clear, Alduin must die. I find myself getting pushed aside by an armored warrior, Lauren. She fights off one of the Dovah slashing its face with her jagged blade, The beast begins to sway from side to side its blood splattering against Laurens scarred face, Lauren swings her sword back behind her then plunges it upwards through the dragons jaw. _"Go, We can handle this fight!" _Lauren shouts as she pulls her sword from the Dovahs head. I turn my gaze to Alduin who is finishing off a soldier by throwing his body against a wall.

"_Alduin, I come for you!" _I shout towards him, He turns to me letting off a malevolent laugh, as he stomps towards me, His claws embedding into the sand with loud thuds. "You dare challenge me? I am a god to you boy," Alduin hisses, His dark voice surrounds me in fear. "If you're a god then fight me!" I shout back making Alduin stagger back, My threats throw him off. "I will make easy work of this," Alduin replies his voice echoing around me. I run at Alduin holding my sword up and slashing at Alduin, He is fast... To fast, I cant land a hit. He slithers around me like a snake in the grass. "Over here boy," I hear Alduins snake like voice from behind me, I turn and his tail hits me and sends me flying a good 10 feet, I land on the ground with a thud, I am disoriented my vision is blurred, I turn my blurred vision towards Alduin who is battling Chase and Avery, Fire and shots are heard but they sound distant,. This is it, I'm going to die here in the sand just like the dreams, My body is weak but slowly gaining strength, I cant do anything but watch as Avery and Chase battle the Dovah lord Alduin, Chase burns Alduins face the creature lets out a screech as the fire burns his Scales, Alduin uses his head and smashes Chase out of the way, I watch in horror as I think to myself, Is that it? Is Chase down for good. I watch as Chase hits the ground His chest is moving he is alive but unconscious. I see Avery cutting at Alduin with his Short-sword, Alduin smashes Avery with his wing and pins him against the ground I can see Avery struggling to break free from him, "Why do you insist on fighting? You know you will die!" Alduin sneers, "Because I have something worth fighting for!" Avery shouts and spits blood at Alduins face. "You'll pay for that!" Alduin Growls while biting into Avery's chest, He picks his body up and throws him to the side. Avery? NO, I jump to my feet and sprint to Avery's side.

"K... Kasper?" Avery says, his voice is faint and weak.

"I'm here Avery, I'm here," I say holding him up.

"I feel... Cold, Kasper," Avery replies his eyes drifting away slowly.

"Avery don't leave me, Skyrim needs you... I need you! The world needs you!" I shout holding his hand tightly.

"I... I think I fought my last fight Kasper, I... I'm sorry, For every nasty thing I have ever said, This journey has been a hard one," Avery replies coughing blood onto his hand. "Do the world proud Kasper...do it proud..." Avery's voice grows faint and his eyes dim, his head falls back slowly and his body goes limp.

"Avery... _Avery! No!_," I say shaking him in a futile hope to spring him to life, but it is to no avail, he's gone. I feel nothing but rage now, Alduin, Needs to die. I will kill him! I turn to him but its to late he has pinned me to the ground underneath his claw. "He was foolish, Much like yourself. He threw away his life carelessly for a cause that was out of reach," Alduin states his voice hissing around me. "He died for the free people of Skyrim, And I will avenge him." I sneer back at him my eyes locking with his. Alduin lets out a clear laugh at my words "What don't you understand? You foolish insignificant boy! What did you and you're friends hope to achieve this day? Victory? That is far out of your reach now," "Victory is still possible, Even if I die others will stand against you Alduin, Do you really think you are immortal?" I shout. I can feel the blood rolling down my cheek, "In fact I do believe I am immortal... Hmm... Lets see if you are as well!" Alduin says while slamming his claw down into my chest impaling me into the ground. I gasp for air, I can feel life leaving me as I am tossed away from Alduin. And here it is, I think to myself, Here is where I die. Everything goes white, Then suddenly I find myself in a hall full of mead and food. People surround the area glowing with a gold aura. I breath in, Air isn't distant now, I can breath, I'm what appears to be alive. I stand up off the ground and start brushing off a small lining of dust from my shoulders. I look up and find myself face to face with familiar faces, I stagger back when the faces are those of... Mother and... Avery.

"M...Mother!" I say, The confusion building in my mind boggling it.

"Yes my son, It is I.," Mother replies smiling, Her Rosie cheeks brings a calmness to me and fill me with a sense of joy.

"Avery? I... I don't understand, Am I alive?" I say.

"Well Kasper, No. You're in Sovngarde," Avery replies resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Wait... Sovngarde? I'm dead?" I reply.

"Well... Yes and no my son, You are here because you died but... It isn't your time," Mother says to me touching the side of my face.

"I still don't quite understand," I reply.

"I believe I can help in this situation," A voice says.

I turn towards the direction of the voice to see the same person from the mountain, The same who started me on my quest, Dovahkiin.

"Dovahkiin, Again we meet," I say.

"I see things have gone a bit sour on the battlefield, Correct?" Dovahkiin replies.

"The battle was going good until the fight with... Alduin, He is too powerful," I say, An evident doubt in my voice.

"Alduin is a powerful foe, but like any foe he can die. He also has a weakness, a weakness I showed you on the mountain top, Do you remember?" Dovahkiin asks, eager to see my answer.

"Wait a weakness... The words of power!" I reply excitedly.

"Exactly, Do you remember them well?" Dovahkiin asks.

"The words were... Joor... zah frul? Right?" I reply.

Dovahkiin nods "Now, Its your time to go back, Your time on earth is not through,"

"How will I get back?" I ask.

"I can send you back, When you are ready," Dovahkiin replies.

I turn to my mother, She sends me a smile that makes me do the same. Her Ashen cheeks warm to the touch.

"My son, remember I am always with you, I believe in you, You can stop this. Remember that faithful day I told you to go to the cellar to find your destiny, Well I have seen you grow from a boy to a man within a week, You can do this Kasper, You can defeat Alduin." Mother says to me placing her hand on the side of my face and giving me a small kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you mother, I love you." I reply returning the kiss with one of my own.

I turn to Avery who is standing in front of me, a strange and sad grin on his face.

"Avery I'm... sorry," I say to Avery.

"Don't blame yourself for my death, I died an honorable death, I died spitting in the face of fear itself," Avery says placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Avery, You risked your life to save many. Is there anything I can do to repay that?" I ask.

"I want you to do one thing for me, Kill Alduin. Kill him for Skyrim, Kill him for the dead, Kill him for the whole world, And kill him for me!" Avery replies taking his hand from my shoulder.

"Are you ready to go back?" Dovahkiin asks me.

I take in a deep breath, contemplating if I am really ready to face fear. I think to myself and find my own answer. To hell with fear. "I'm ready," I say.

"Very well then," Dovahkiin says.

Suddenly the lights of the area blind me and everything goes dark. I open my eyes to find myself on the floor of the plainlands, I sit up slowly letting out a low cough the air is tainted by a revolting scent of blood, and the noises of battle have ceased. I bring myself to my feet peering over to Alduin who is moving away from me. _"Where are you going!" _I shout, Alduin whips his head back towards me. "How the hell are you still alive? Nevermind, it doesn't matter I'll just kill you now" Alduin snaps.

"You forget who I am Alduin," I say.

"Oh" Alduin lets out a malevolent laugh, "Have I now? And who are you?" Alduin sneers while stomping towards me.

"I am Kasper, Son of Daren and Lilith, I have braved the undead, Spiders Dovah and I have already survived you and you know what else?" I reply.

"What is that?" Alduin snickers.

"I _Am_ the Dovahkiin," I say, "_Joor zah frul" _I shout the words fly at him and he fights back with his own.

"_Yol toor shul" _Alduin shouts back, The voices clash in mid air imploding into a colorful rip.

"Ah I see Dovahkiin has taught you well. Has he prepared you for me!" Alduin shouts.

I start walking towards him, Passing by fires burning brightly on the ground, The scent of blood stings my nose, the smoke in the air burns my eyes. All I see is the objective, Alduin. _"Joor Zah Frul" _I shout at Alduin smashing the words into him and hitting him against a wall. "Wait boy, Think of the power you and I could hold together, Think about how much you could achieve at my side," Alduin says attempting to persuade me. I lean down and pick up one of the rifles left by a dead soldier. I remember that Avery had given me bullets to keep in my satchel for him, He never used them. I load the rifle cocking it twice. Alduin sees his chance to strike _"Yol toor shul" _Alduin Shouts breathing fire in my direction, _"Fus Ro Dah"_ I shout back at him the words galloping over the plains and then the voices once again collide this time turning into a colorful explosion. I continue walking across the plains slowly making to Alduin. I bring the rifle up and take to shots to both of his wings rendering them useless. "We can wield our voices together boy! We can rule the world!" Alduin continues to persuade. "You killed my mother, my father, my friend and countless others... I would rather not!" I say sprinting towards Alduin sword raised. Time seems to slow as my footsteps press into the sand indenting in with each step. The sand kicking up behind me, the sunlight glaring across my sword. I peer at Alduins eyes, they tell a different story, they tell fear, he fears me now more then ever, I finally make it to him my pace slows as I take my first swing slashing his face to the left, "This is for my Mother!" I say. I slash his face to the right, "This is for Skyrim!" I shout. I raise my sword up high above my head, "And this... This is for Avery you Bastard!" I plunge the sword into his head his screeches pierce my ears as I hold the hilt of the sword plunging it deeper. The wound glows a brightened gold and a blast sends me staggering backwards. I fall to the ground watching as Alduin starts decomposing and turning to a bright gold, "no_ Noo! _This cant Be!" Alduin shouts his snake like voice echo's across the plains. Alduin roars and stands up on his hind legs exploding into a black cloud of dust, I sit there in the sand... its over... he's dead, Something catches my eye from the black ash. I start walking towards the ashes and lean down towards them, inside is five dark green gems each containing a black smoke within. I pick them up and hold them, Peering into them examining them carefully.

"Well done," Dovahkiins voice says from behind me.

I turn around to him holding the jagged gems, "What are these?" I ask.

"They are pieces of Alduins soul, broken by your blade." Dovahkiin replies while walking next to me.

"What should I do with them?" I ask.

"Do with them whatever you want, just keep them safe," Dovahkiin replies.

"So is it over?" I say.

"With Alduin dead... Most of the Dovah will continue to roam not nearly as hostile as before." Dovahkiin replies.

"So... I did it?" I reply.

"Yes, You completed your quest," Dovahkiin replies.

"Thank you Dovahkiin, For everything," I say.

"Goodluck Kasper, Your journey is not over yet, Even though Alduin is dead life goes on as before, just relieved of the oppressor, Go home, Enjoy the rest of your days." Dovahkiin replies while fading into the air, leaving me alone. I start making my way back towards Avery's dead body, I lean down towards it holding his head up. I hear a two landings from behind me, "It's done then?" I say.

"Krosis, The world will never fully recover, yet you have done your part to fix it," Parrthurnax says.

"You have done well Kasper, And I will stay with you," Odahviing says, "If you ever have need of me, you need only say it."

"You've done better then anyone could have hoped for Kasper," Chase says while standing up off the ground.

"I want to bury him... I want to bury him on a mountain, somewhere he will always see above the cruel world," I reply.

"I know a place, Odahviing you take... Avery, Kasper you come with me," Parrthurnax says.

Parrthurnax leans down towards me and I climb up, This time I feel calm, there is no rush today anymore, The threat is gone. Skyrim is... Safe. I find myself admiring the flight this time, We soar through the sky cutting through clouds, and flying over the seas, the cool breeze flowing through my hair it feels good, I feel good. We make it to a large mountain where Parrthurnax lands softly on the peak, I climb down stepping into the grass and walking over to Odahviing taking the body of my friend Avery from his claw. I take him towards a large hole with Parrthurnax dug out for me. I rest his body in the hole resting his head easy. I take out one of the shards placing it in Avery's pocket, "Goodbye Avery" I say quietly as I Cover the body with dirt. I find to pieces of wood and put them together to form a cross that I stick into the fresh soil, I understand the dreams now, They all make sense.

"The dreams chase... They make sense now." I say. "Avery's death, My death... it was all there I just... didn't want to believe,"

"You did good Kasper, No one can say otherwise," Chase replies.

I walk towards the edge of the mountain and sit on the peak, the soft blades of grass feel good against my hands, Chase sits next to me as we stare off at the sunset, "So Chase, Where will you go now?" I ask.

"I will make my way to the collage to learn better in the art of Arcane. I will also return to Amelia, and yourself?" Chase replies.

"I... I don't really know actually, I don't have a home." I say.

"Wherever you chose I will take you," Odahviing replies.

"I think I'll travel a bit, What do you think Odahviing?" I ask.

"My wings are ready Kasper, I will take you to the end of you world," Odahviing replies.

"Chase it was nice meeting you again, I hope we meet up one day," I say.

"As do I," Chase replies.

I stand up and walk towards Odahviing, He leans his head towards me and I pull myself up as I do Odahviing and I both look off towards the sunset it fills my heart with a sense of joy I haven't felt since I started this quest. "Good bye Chase, May fortune favor you," I say. "You ready Odahviing?" I ask.

"I am always ready," Odahviing says while taking off, We begin flying towards the sun, I can't help but think about my future from here... its looking bright for once. This is the beginning of a new chapter in my life and Skyrim... can finally rest.

The End


End file.
